There's a Ghost
by NoisePollution
Summary: Max is ripped away from eveything she knows and shattered into a million pieces after a tragic accident that lead to the death of her father, forced to move to New York State with two people she barely recognizes. Max is determined to distance herself from everyone as much as possible, but it proves to be harder than she'd thought.
1. Chapter 1

MAX

I stand in the airport, taking deep breaths, in, out, in out.

I look at my surroundings, everyone is in such a rush, trying to get to where they need to be, if only they knew how valuable time really was.

My plane leaves in 30 minutes, and I'm supposed to be boarding now but I can't bring myself to leave, I grew up here, I've lived here for the past seventeen years, my friends... the people who used to be my friends were here.

Now I'm being forced to leave everything behind, I'm would turn 18 in a little less than a year anyways, I don't know why I'm not allowed to stay, why I have to live with two strangers I barely know.

I flinch as someone in a hurry accidentally runs into me, barely apologizing before continuing on to whatever it was that was so important.

I make my way towards the boarding entrance to my plane, hand the woman standing in front of the entrance my ticket and the next thing I know my plane is taking off.

I violently shove my headphones into my ears and blast my music as loud as possible without being obnoxious.

I'm not okay with any of this, not like it was my choice. The doctors said I needed a 'support system' and that living on my own could potentially damage my mental health, as if they really gave a shit about my mental health, they just didn't want to be responsible in case I tried to kill myself.

Sorry to be so blunt, that was insensitive.

I close my eyes going over the lyrics to the song I'm listening to in my head, the song that I memorized so many years ago. I'm trying to distract myself from the reality of the situation.

After the accident, when I woke up and there were two strangers in place of my Dad I knew he was gone, I knew, but I'd refused to accept it.

That's why it's taken so many months to get me on a plane to their house. These strangers were my Mom and my sister, whom I haven't spoken to since I was six.

I only vaguely remembered Ella, my sister, and my Mom, Ms. Martinez. No way was I calling her mom. I was going to live with these people until I turned 18, graduated high school and was aloud to live on my own.

Once that happened I wouldn't be forced to live with them, I wouldn't be forced to spend everyday with my so called 'support system', is a support system supposed to make you feel like you can't breathe? Because mine does.

I've lived in Florida my whole life, and now I was flying to New York, the state that never sleeps, or is it the city? I don't really care which. I'm glad that I'm not moving to New York City, it seems too crowded for me. They live in a small town in upstate New York.

I think Ms. Martinez and Ella used to live in Arizona, but moved to New York when Ms. Martinez and my Dad got a divorce. Not that it mattered.

I sighed, wishing this flight was more than two and a half hours, wishing I had more time before I was forced to spend a year with two people I barely knew, people I hardly recognized.

Before I realize what's happening, the plane is landing, and I'm searching for my luggage. Most of my belongings had been shipped here weeks ago, Ms. Martinez had insisted that all my furniture, books etc. be shipped here, so that I would feel more 'at home', as if that were even possible.

My suitcase, which I'd finally found, contained most of my clothes and a few other stray items. The few of my Dad's belongings that I'd wanted to take with me I'd packed in my carry on, nervous that they might get lost.

I drag my suitcase behind me, my backpack slung over my shoulder. It may be August, but I can already tell that it's colder here, the only upside of moving here actually, was the general decrease in temperature.

Wearing long pants and long sleeves back in Florida had been a pain, at least here it wouldn't seem so strange most months out of the year.

I was currently wearing dark blue jeans with a pair of old black vans, so old that they looked grey now, and a forest green long sleeve shirt, my dark brown hair with blonde streaks was lying on my shoulders in it's usual natural waves.

I wished I could cut my hair short, but that's not an option now, wouldn't want anyone at my new school to think that I'm a freak, ha.

I stop and grab a bag of Skittles, a candy that my Dad loved but I was never too fond of until just recently. I tucked the packet away in my bag and made my way towards the front entrance of the airport where Ms. Martinez and Ella were supposed to be waiting for me.

This section of the airport is almost empty, funny considering it's the main freaking entrance, you'd think it'd be easy to spot two strangers who sorta looked like me.

Just then a girl with long, dark brown hair crashes into me, making me drop my suitcase, she's... hugging me? Right, I forgot, Ella's a hugger.

"Oh Max! I'm so glad you're here! Welcome to New York!" Ella squeals as she lets go of me, "Uh, hi" I manage to choke out when Ella remembers how I reacted last time she hugged me when I was in the hospital.

"Oh, right, sorry" Ella said sheepishly before backing off and giving me my space, "N-no problem" I stutter, ah, another thing I got in the accident, my stutter.

I used to speak like a normal human being, now I can't go more than five words without stuttering, just another reason I needed a 'support system'.

Apparently my stutter was part of my PTSD, and my PTSD is why all the doctors assumed I was suicidal, assuming I was going to down a bottle of pills if I was left alone. Bullshit.

But again, it wasn't like I had any say, right?

I'm snapped out of my thoughts when I notice Ms. Martinez standing beside me, picking up my suitcase, "Oh, you r-really don't need to d-do that" I gulp, reaching for my suitcase.

"It's quite alright" Ms. Martinez smiles, I'm thankful that she's not trying shove the whole 'biological motherly love' thing down my throat, then again, she was the only one that knew the extent of my trauma.

I tried to give her a weak smile, but I couldn't, I couldn't be happy about anything right now, I couldn't even _pretend_ to be happy about anything.

We make our way out of the airport in awkward silence, walking towards Ms. Martinez's car.

After throwing my suitcase in the trunk Ella gestures at the front passenger seat "You can sit up front with Mom if you want" I appreciate the gesture, but I can barely get in a car, much less the front seat.

"It's ok" I say, yes, two words, no stutter.

Ells frowns but shrugs it off and hops into the front next to her mom, I tentatively climb into the back seat, checking that my seatbelt is done up properly four or five times.

The drive to their house starts off silent, except for the sound of the radio playing a song I don't recognize on low volume.

"So Max, we weren't sure where you would want all of your things placed so we just left your furniture in the middle of the room so that you could organize it for yourself. Unless you don't want to, that's ok too" Ms. Martinez says, "N-no that's fine I-I can do it" I say reassuringly.

I feel bad, these people didn't need me invading their lives.

"Your room is in the attic, but it's very spacious, is that okay?"

"If you have a fear of heights or something I can switch rooms with you!" Ella says.

"It's a-alright" I say, wondering how they managed to squeeze all of my furniture into their attic, it must be huge, great, more space I can take up.

"Boy let me tell you, Iggy almost killed himself lifting your nightstand up there, I mean it's a nightstand for pete's sake, it's like the lightest thing on the planet but he didn't tie his shoe, so he fell and almost broke his face and your nightstand, don't worry though he didn't actually break it, and if he did he would've bought you a new one, he's cool like that" Ella babbles, Iggy? Iggy Azalea? The pop star? Or does she rap... I have no clue.

"Iggy is one of Ella's friends, also her boyfriend" Ms. Martinez smiles.

"Mooom! He's not my boyfriend" Ella whines, her cheeks turning slightly pink.

"Right, sorry" Ms. Martinez looks at me in the rear-view mirror and winks, I look down at my shoes, noticing a new tear near the top.

Ms. Martinez and Ella seem to get the hint that I don't feel like talking and stay silent until we pull up to their house.

It's nothing fancy or extravagant, but it's not shabby either. It looks like a basic three story house, if you include the attic.

I grab my luggage from the trunk before either of them has a chance to try and help me, I'm not useless, I can carry my own bags.

I walk up the driveway, trailing behind Ms. Martinez and Ella up to the blue front door, a porch swing and a table sit to my left on the porch, plants line the railings and vines are making their way up the red bricks.

I clear my throat as Ms. Martinez opens the door and throws her keys in a red, ceramic dish on a table beside the entryway before kicking off her shoes into the hall closet, Ella does the same.

As we step out of the small entryway and into the living room I feel ridiculously out of place, I also feel like the elephant in the room, mostly because of the five kids sitting around the room on various pieces of furniture who are all staring directly at me.

A girl with mocha coloured skin, dark hair and brown eyes abruptly stands up from her spot on the couch, her purple skirt flowing behind her.

"ZOMG HI! I'm Nudge! Are you Max? Well duh of course you're Max who else would Ella be bringing home, unless you're just some rando from the airport that pretended to be Max and the real Max is sitting at the airport like 'wtf' where are they? and I mean really who coul-" a fairly tall kid, with bright blonde hair and blue eyes, around 15 or 16 years old slaps his hand over the girls mouth.

"Im Zephyr, but everyone calls me Gazzy" why do Ella's friends have such weird names? "Sorry about her she talks a lot, just tell her to stop talking and she does", Zeph... er... Gazzy sticks out his hand.

I stand there with my arms wrapped around me, when I don't stick out my hand in return Gazzy lowers his to his side, frowning slightly.

"Hey guys! Ella says cheerfully, where does she find the energy? Well you already met Nudge and Gazzy, that girl over there" Ella points to a girl, also around 15 or 16, who looks like a carbon copy of Gazzy, with shoulder length blonde hair and bright blue eyes, "That's Angel, Gazzy's twin sister".

Then Ella blushes "That's Iggy" she says, nodding at a tall lanky kid with strawberry blonde hair who's sitting in the corner, "he's the one that almost broke your nightstand" Ella giggled when Iggy rolled his eyes and flung his hand over his eyes dramatically "Am I EVER going to live that down?" he yells.

"No" a voice I hadn't yet heard speaks up from the corner of the room. It came from a boy who looks to be about my age, with shaggy black hair that covers one of his eyes, his skin is tan and his eyes are almost as black as all of his clothes.

"Oh yeah, and that's Fang" Ella says, as if the dark brooding guy who is obviously a serial killer, sitting in a dark corner of the room is normal.

And then suddenly everyone is trying to talk to me all at once, and I am very, very overwhelmed and I do not like large groups of people, and yes, I consider five to be large.

"Okay okay, everyone give Max some room" I hear Ms. Martinez's' now strict voice next to me.

"Let Max get her things sorted out, _one_ of you, carry her suitcase upstairs for her and the rest of you disperse" she finishes, "Ella? A word?" Ms. Martinez leads Ella into the next room, leaving me with five people I don't know.

Just as Iggy is about to get up Fang stops him "I got it" he says, before crossing the room and throwing my suitcase over his shoulder.

I silently follow him up the staircase to the next floor, and then up the staircase at the end of the hall that leads to the attic, my new room for the next year.

As we reach the top of the steps I glance around the room, the walls are slanted but the room is large enough that it's not claustrophobic. The walls are painted a dim beige/sandy colour, and the frame of octagonal shaped window at the end of the room is painted black, just like the four beams crossing the top of the ceiling horizontally.

"Where do you want this?" Fang asks me, I shrug. Something tells me that this guy isn't used to doing all of the talking.

I stand in the middle of the room and a shiver runs down my spine, it's sort of drafty up here.

I glance at all my furniture from home, painful memories flash through my brain. Boxes of my belongings are stacked in the corners, left untouched.

I don't know what to do, I guess I should move my furniture around so that it's not just sitting in a cluster in the middle of the room.

Closing my eyes, I take a deep breath in and out, in, out, in, out. When I open my eyes Fang is still there, staring at me, it's impossible to tell what he's thinking, this guy is about as emotional as a brick wall.

"You don't talk a lot" he observes as I attempt to push my bed frame and queen sized mattress to the back of the room so that I can sleep under the window.

I figure I better say something, just so he can report back to the others that I'm at least semi-normal.

"No" I say, thankfully not stuttering. I've moved my bed where I want it to be and am now starting to shuffle around everything else wherever it will fit, Fang helps me push my bookshelf against the only flat wall, which is beside the staircase.

After shuffling things around for a bit, we finally have everything where I want it to be, I'm just now noticing the skylight in the middle of the slanted roof, it's frame also painted black.

I decide to unpack my books, if I can even find the box labelled books, did I even label my boxes? It was all such a blur...

After opening several boxes and finding everything but books, I discover the ones that I'm looking for and slide them across the floor towards the bookshelf.

Just as I'm about to place the first few books, the ones I read less often, on the top shelf, Fang stops me, "hold on" he says, grabbing a toolbox in the corner of the room that I'd failed to notice until now.

"Sure about putting the bookshelf here?" he asks, I nod, then he's nailing the shelf to the wall, smart idea, well, not so much of an idea, it's more of a common sense thing.

Fang crosses over to the other side of the staircase where a matching bookshelf sits and secures that one to the wall too, I'm grateful. He's the only person who hasn't tried to have a conversation with me, whether or not that made him rude or impolite, I really don't care.

"Let me know if you need anything else" Fang says, going back downstairs once he's finished.

I spend the next fews hours unpacking, even though I don't see the point, it'll all be moved out of here in a year anyways.

I hang all of my posters on the walls with sticky tack, careful not to damage the paint, my Dad went insane whenever he had to repaint one of the walls in my room.

I find the box with my sheets, and my comforter, my big, fluffy white comforter.

There are already sheets on my mattress, courtesy of casa Martinez no doubt, but I strip them off and replace them with my own black ones, eager for something familiar, they smell like my house back in Florida.

After a few hours I start to feel exhaustion set in, I'm still not done unpacking but I figure it won't hurt to leave the rest of it until tomorrow.

I change out of my tight jeans into a pair of comfy black sweats, not bothering to change my shirt since it's comfortable enough, then I lie down on top of my comforter, breathing in the smell of home, I look up out of the skylight and notice the sky getting darker.

Just as I start to drift off I hear someone coming up the stairs, I open one eye and see mr tall dark and dangerous walking up the stairs. I wondered why they'd sent him instead of Ella, or why he was even here, it's not like he lived here.

"Dinner's ready if you wanted to join" he says, standing by the edge of my bed.

I sigh, shaking my head.

Fang doesn't say anything as he turns around and walks towards to staircase, but just as he's about to leave he says something.

"I don't like to talk very much either. But Ella and Dr. Martinez are good people, and so are the rest of our friends. I don't know why you suddenly had to move here, but it's obvious you don't want to be here so... all I'm saying is, give them a chance, they really just want to make you feel at home"

And with that heart warming lecture, he was gone. I had a feeling that that was the most I'd ever hear him say.

Well shit, I have to go downstairs now that I made the brick wall lecture me. I ran a hand through my tangled mess of hair and pulled my sleeves down over my wrists and made sure that my hair covered the back of my neck.

Then I made my way downstairs to face the music.

Most people would be happy to be in my situation, minus the whole dead father thing, I mean the 'loving mother and sister and friends' situation. I guess I'm special.

I start descending the stairs, taking as much time as possible, when an amazing smell wafts it's way towards me, now I'm really hungry. I couldn't even remember what the last thing I'd eaten was, or the last time I'd eaten a full meal.

When I reached the bottom of the stairs, I followed the smell into the kitchen/dining room, where everyone was passing bowls around the table.

There was a bowl filled with pasta, another with slices of freshly baked garlic bread, salad, and a huge pitcher of pink lemonade.

No one noticed me at first, until I made a small coughing sound.

"Oh! Hi Max!" Nudge said enthusiastically.

"There's an empty seat next to me" the girl whose name I remember to be Angel says, I carefully make my way over to the dining table and sit down in between Fang and Angel.

Stay calm Max, everything is fine, no one here is going to hurt you, were just eating dinner, it's just dinner, no one's going to ask you about your life, just get through dinner.

Angel leans over, "I know they can be overwhelming, but don't worry, soon enough you'll be used to them" she whispers reassuringly, as if she were reading my mind.

I give Angel a small smile and begin eating my dinner.

I could do this.

I couldn't do this.

No. I could do this. I would do this.

Only one year Max, one year and then you're free.

* * *

After dinner I head back up to my room too tired to shower, I just wanted to get out of here.

I learned a lot about Ella's friends at dinner since they took the liberty of keeping a conversation going.

For instance, Ella and Iggy? Totally head over heels for one another but clearly refuse to admit it.

Nudge likes fashion and makeup and is obsessed with some male celebrity whose name I couldn't be bothered to remember, also she likes my hair.

Angel is... well, an Angel. Honour student, on the swim team, apparently super smart, seems like she's never done a thing wrong in her whole life. And according to Gazzy she can 'read minds'.

Speaking of Gazzy, apparently he and Iggy like to blow up stuff, pyromaniacs. And Gazzy is ridiculously good at imitating everyone.

And then there's the serial killer who talks about as much as I do, he didn't say much about himself, but everyone else seemed to have a lot to say. Iggy said Fang's never had a girlfriend in his entire life even though he's 'popular with the ladies'. I also found out that he lives on his own and was emancipated from his mom at age 16, but that subject disappeared just as quickly as it was brought up.

Huh, maybe he's just as freaky as me, who knows.

I recalled Nudge saying something along the lines of 'Fang! She talks even less than you! It's a match made in heaven!' she squealed before shoving a forkful of pasta into her mouth.

Please, the last thing on my mind was getting a boyfriend, much less trying to get _Fang_ to be my boyfriend.

I caught him sneaking glances at me all through dinner, noticing the small flecks of gold in his dark eyes that would be impossible to notice unless you were sitting right next to him, which I was.

I quickly grab my old jacket that I'd frequently used for late night flys and opened the skylight, trying to figure out whether or not I could fit my body through. Deciding that I could, I shrugged on my old jacket and stood on my desk chair, hauling myself out of the skylight and on to the roof.

It was around 11PM now, and all of Ella's friends had left. The neighbourhood was silent, not a person in sight. After triple checking my surroundings, I spread out my thirteen foot wingspan, relishing the feeling on the slight breeze ruffling through my tan speckled feathers.

Thank god, I've had my wings tucked away for so long, they were really starting to cramp up.

I rolled my shoulders and then jumped off the roof, my wings catching the air and lifting me up before I have a chance to hit the ground or be seen by anyone.

As long as I could keep my wings a secret for this next year I'd be golden.

Just one year.

* * *

A/N Yay new story! I hoped you guys liked this as a first chapter, I know there are a lot of things that I left unanswered but those are things that will be answered as the story progress's, make sure to review! :)


	2. Chapter 2

FANG

I lay awake, staring up at my ceiling, thinking about Max. Max... Max, Max, Max.

I'd lied when I told her that I didn't know why she was here, but I figured that she wouldn't be too happy if Ella had told me that her father died and she was being forced to move here.

If if she did find out, Ella only told all of us because she didn't want us to try and pry too much, which of course everyone did anyways the second that Max walked through the door.

I respected her privacy, she was exactly like me. Didn't talk too much, didn't want to talk, and didn't want anyone knowing anything about her. Which is why I was quick to tell Iggy to shut up when he started talking about my Mom and my emancipation, that was something that I did not want to re-visit ever again.

The only reason the flock (that's what my friends and I call ourselves) knew is because we were friends when it happened.

The small alarm clock next to my bed casts a faint green glow over my nightstand, the block numbers read 3:45AM, and I had to get up for work in three hours, great.

I'm still seeing Max's face, it's been burned into the back of my mind, there was something... different about her. I hadn't yet decided whether or not it was a good or bad different.

I couldn't blame her for being so quiet around us, Ella told me she hadn't lived with them since Max was six years old. Not only did she have to live with two strangers, but now she was being ambushed by their friends.

Even though I told Max that they're just trying to make her feel at home, I could still see why she was apprehensive to open up.

But I shouldn't be judging, I've been exactly like Max for most of my life, some people just don't like to talk about themselves.

I shouldn't even be thinking about Max right now, I should be sleeping before I have to get up and deal with customers all day who had no idea what they were doing.

I work at a book store, relatively small, but big enough that people seemed to have trouble finding books. Most of the time they'd walk right past the book they'd been looking for. People should really use their eyes more often.

Fortunately the morning shift was always really slow, most people don't get up at 7AM to go book shopping.

I sighed and rolled over onto the opposite side of my bed, closing my eyes in the hopes that I'd get some sleep.

To my surprise, I managed to fall asleep, for one hour, great.

My alarm goes off at 7:00AM and I slam my hand down on it, I already had a headache.

And I was still thinking about Max.

* * *

MAX

I wake up to the smell of, you guessed it, food.

I swear these people are trying to make me socialize by cooking, not that it isn't working of course.

My blankets are half on my bed, half on the floor, what can I say? I'm a restless sleeper. I yank my covers back onto my bed and wrap them around myself, basking in their warmth and the sunlight shining through the skylight.

I grab my phone and glance at the time, 8:47AM. I'd barely gotten any sleep. Not that I was surprised, I hadn't been getting much sleep since the accident. Not to mention I'd been out flying until 4AM. I'd needed time to sort out my thoughts, something I couldn't do in this house.

After five minutes I get up, can't avoid Ella and Ms. Martinez forever or they might send the black blob up here to get me, also known as Fang, although I'd preferred to call him 'tooth' in my head, not like I'd ever say it to his face.

I head downstairs and quietly slip into the bathroom, careful not to make any noise, I would try and prolong my time alone for as long as I could.

Then I realize that I need to shower, and I have no idea where the towels are, much less how to turn on this shower, it looks like a control panel for a spaceship.

It wasn't like I had any shampoo either. I sigh realizing that I'll have to ask either Ella or Ms. Martinez for some help, something I was reluctant to ask of anyone.

Should I change first? I didn't see the point of getting dressed to go downstairs only to get undressed two seconds later to take a shower. I was only wearing red plaid shorts along with a black tank top.

I quickly head back to my room and throw on a zip-up hoodie to cover my arms and my back before heading back downstairs, hopefully Ella's friends weren't over all the time, I didn't really want them to see me in my pyjamas.

The stairs creaked softly under my feet as I made my way down the last flight of stairs, entering the living room first to find it empty.

They must be in the kitchen, I thought as I exited the living room only to find the kitchen empty, strange.

Then I heard voices coming from outside on the front porch, I opened the front door a crack and stuck my head out, seeing Ella and Ms. Martinez sitting on the porch swing eating breakfast.

"Hey Max you're up!" Ella said, smiling at me, again, how is she so cheerful all the time? I nodded and looked at Ms. Martinez, Ella's nice and all but I'd prefer her help knowing she won't talk to me as much.

"Um" I coughed a little, "I uh, I n-need to t-take a shower" I said, hoping Ms. Martinez would understand without me having say that her shower looks like a piece of alien technology.

"Oh I can he-" Ella starts up before her mom cuts her off, "It's okay Ella, I'll help Max, be back in five" she smiled before setting her plate down and getting up to help me.

I nod in thanks and move out of the way so that she can enter the house. I then realize that I'd neglected to change out of my shorts and my eyes go wide.

Unfortunately Ms. Martinez notices, but doesn't seem surprised at all.

"It's alright Max" she says, gesturing to my legs that are covered in ugly scars, "I got a full report from your doctors, you don't have to hide anything from me" she says, her eyes filled with understanding.

The doctors has been more focused on keeping me alive after the accident than trying to make sure I didn't scar which resulted in most of my body being covered in ugly scars in various stages on fading away/healing. Most of them were still an ugly purple/pinkish colour.

I follow her up the stairs, "This is the hall closet where we keep all the towels and extra shampoo, it's right next to the bathroom, the laundry room is on the other side" she says, opening a door to my right and handing me a fluffy blue towel.

"I have a few extra bottles of shampoo on the top shelf if you want to pick one, or we can go to the store later and get you some if you don't like any", look at her, offering to buy me unnecessary shampoo, I was starting to feel like a real douche.

"I-It's okay" I stutter, reaching up and taking a random bottle of shampoo, not really caring which one it is.

"My room is over there" she gestures at an open door to my left, "And Ella's is right next to mine" she gestures at another door to my left, it's a little ways down the hall.

I nod and follow her into the bathroom, where she shows me how to turn on the shower, it turns out to be a lot easier than I'd originally thought it to be.

"I know it looks confusing but you'll get the hang of it"

"And Max? I'm sorry about all of Ella's friends ambushing you yesterday, I told her to make sure they weren't here but... well... she means well. They all do", she smiles before heading out of the room. Without thinking I call after her "T-Thanks" I say sheepishly.

"No problem Max" Ms. Martinez smiles at me genuinely before heading downstairs.

I undressed and turned on the shower, stepping in and dunking my head under the water, I could feel my muscles start to relax as the warm water poured over my feathers.

My shoulders and back were sore from all of the flying that I'd done last night, I hadn't been up in the sky for a while.

I washed my hair, did the usual shower things and then just stood under the water, letting it pour over me until it ran cold.

When I stepped out of the shower I smelled like lavender and vanilla which was a surprisingly good combination.

I wrapped my towel around myself and made my way out of the bathroom, checking to make sure that no one was around before I walked down the hallway towards my room.

Once I got upstairs I ran my fingers through my tangled hair, not bothering to use a brush since it'd probably never get all the tangles out anyways.

I stare at myself in my mirror, I barely recognize the person staring back at me, she doesn't look like Maximum Ride.

She doesn't look at all like the kickass girl who made sarcastic comments all the time and could eat an entire grocery store in five minutes.

She looked dangerously thin, pale and heavy bags had made themselves comfortable under her eyes, her skin was covered with harsh marks as a reminder of why she was the way she was.

I cringed and looked away from the mirror, wanting to focus my attention on anything else but my own face.

I lowered my towel a little bit so I could stretch out my wings, it felt good to be able to have them out without people poking and prodding at them.

Eventually I had to fold my wings back in, letting them settle into the small indentation in my back.

I'm starving.

I throw on a pair of loose fitting light blue jeans and a long sleeve black shirt before making my way downstairs, bracing myself for human interaction.

Once I reach the bottom of the staircase and check the front porch I notice that Ella and Ms. Martinez are no longer sitting outside.

"Max? Is that you?" I hear Ms. Martinez yell from the kitchen.

I walk into the kitchen to find Ms. Martinez standing at the stove with her back to me, cooking something. When she didn't notice me I gave a small cough, something I preferred doing to get someone's attention as apposed to stuttering like an idiot.

"Hi Max" she smiled, "I was just making you some chocolate chip pancakes, if you're hungry" she said, yeah like I was going to say _no_ to chocolate chip pancakes, maybe I really was being bribed into socializing with food.

"That'd b-be nice thank y-you" I mumbled, sitting down at the kitchen table, I'd offer to help cook but I'd already invaded their house, I didn't want to burn it down too.

After a few moments of silence Ms. Martinez speaks up, "There's all kinds of juice and fruit and stuff in the fridge, you can help yourself. Glasses are in the cupboard to my right" she said.

I just nodded even though she couldn't see me and slowly stood up and made my way over to the fridge.

It felt strange, eating breakfast in a normal kitchen, in a normal house.

The last meal I'd eaten besides dinner last night had been served to me on a tray along with three blue pills.

I hesitantly grabbed the carton of orange juice and poured myself a glass before placing the carton back into the fridge, exactly where I'd found it.

When I sit back down at the kitchen table Ms. Martinez is just placing a plate full of chocolate chip pancakes down in front of me.

I nodded in thanks and then dug in. I used to eat a lot before the accident, and when I say a lot I mean more than a normal person would.

I have a really fast metabolism so i needed a lot of food, I still do, but I don't eat as much as I used to.

That's probably the reason why I'm so skinny. And I don't mean to sound arrogant, because believe me that's the last thing I mean when I say I'm skinny. I'm not proud of it.

The doctors said that I was still underweight when I'd left the hospital to come here.

They probably told Ms. Martinez to try and stuff me full of food, that used to be something that wouldn't even have been a problem.

Now I just... I don't know. Everything kind of seems pointless to me. I sit up every night thinking about the person I used to be, and how I liked that person so much better than the person I am now but...

I can't seem to bring myself back to who I was, it's strange, it's something I never thought would be a problem for me.

I've always known who I am, what I was good at, what I wasn't good at.

These past few months I'd just felt like a zombie, I've just been sort of dragging myself around in no particular direction.

The weird thing is that I didn't particularly mind at all. It used to drive me crazy, sitting around with nothing to do, not being productive.

Now I'm content to just lie in bed for hours listening to music and staring at the ceiling, part of me doesn't mind that I've changed so drastically.

And how would Ms. Martinez and Ella know when I'm back to me old self? If that ever happens. It's not like they knew me before all of this happened, they have no way of knowing what kind of person I used to be.

Ms. Martinez used to send me a birthday card every year, I always thought it was out of regret or guilt or something from never having bothered to be a part of my life growing up.

I'd always ignored them. I hadn't needed anyone else but my Dad, heck, I still don't need anyone, I hadn't chosen to move here.

That's something I won't let myself forget.

If there's one thing I hate, it's not being in control of my life, it's people telling me what to do.

I look down an realize that I'd eaten all of my food, I guess I'd been too busy wallowing in self pity to realize how much I was eating.

After helping Ms. Martinez clean up which I insisted that I do, I headed back up to my temporary room. Sometimes it was nice to just not have to think got a while.

I open the skylight and climb out onto the roof, and no, I wasn't about to fly in broad daylight, I'm not an idiot.

It's just that I usually get out of my head by flying but right now I couldn't fly, so sitting on the roof is the closest I could get to it.

Now is one of those times when I'm thankful that I'm extremely coordinated, otherwise I'd probably be sliding down the roof right now. I wonder what Ms. Martinez would say if she came up here and found me on the roof.

I sigh and stick my headphones in my ears, playing some song on an extremely loud volume.

Then my eyes slowly close and I lay back on the roof, taking deep breaths in and out.

Images flash through my mind of my whole life up until this very moment, when I was little and still lived with Ms. Martinez and my Dad, when Ms. Martinez left.

My wings... my wings...

Dad told me that I was born with them but something always felt off about that, I was always poking holes in his stories.

I know I can't really remember much from anything before I was about 6 years old but my wings, as much as they feel a part of me, don't feel like they've always been there.

But my Dad stuck around and my mo-Ms. Martinez, didn't. She just got up and left one day. Decided that I wasn't good enough.

Maybe that's why I'm so reluctant to be here, it feels like she's trying to make up for lost time, as if she can learn everything about me in one year that she'd missed in the past 14 years.

You can't leave your kid when they're three years old and then show up 14 years later expecting them to be exploding with joy.

The only reason I'm here is because my Dad is dead, to put it bluntly.

If the accident hadn't happened Ms. Martinez would still be ignoring my existence.

And about my wings... did she know? If they've been there since birth she has to know, right?

Or maybe she's forgotten, it's been a long time.

I decide I'm not going to ask her, if she knows then she's probably not saying anything on purpose and if she doesn't know... well. I don't want to give her anymore information about me than necessary.

I silently thank my Dad for setting up a plan in case anything like this happened, in case I was hurt and he wasn't around...

Ever since I was little my Dad had made sure that I had access to doctors that knew about my wings and wouldn't say anything.

He had connections everywhere, I guess that's one of the perks of being a genetic scientist, you get to know people.

That means that even though Ms. Martinez had to be updated on my medial status, they most likely hadn't said anything about my wings.

They hadn't been damaged in the accident anyways, thankfully.

I wasn't sure I'd be able to handle losing my Dad and my wings all at once.

When I was younger I _hated_ my wings. Hated that I had them. Hated my Dad for not doing anything to help me. I hated feeling like a freak.

And I am a freak, but I made my peace with that a long time ago.

I was upset that I could never go swimming in a bikini like 'regular girls' because everyone would see my wings.

Only to later realize once I grew up that I didn't really like swimming, or wearing bikinis. I'm not the revealing clothing type.

Kids used to make fun of me for wearing a swimming shirt in the pool, they called me a boy, which at the time I'd thought was an insult.

I take it as more of a compliment now, most girls I'd met have been self-centred and over dramatic, whereas most guy friends I'd had had been less dramatic, easier to get along with.

I know that makes me sound like I'm discriminating against my own gender or something but I'm not.

I know that there are guys out there that are completely petty and self-centred and I know there are girls out there that are down to earth, it's just that I hadn't had the pleasure of meeting very many so far.

A shiver runs down my spine as I think of my friends back home, or the people that used to be my friends.

The people who had been my friends since I was 4, the only people I'd ever thought I could depend on besides my Dad.

When they all started ignoring me after the accident I realized pretty quickly that the only person in this world I can depend on is myself.

I shake my head, I don't want to think about them anymore, it makes me as angry as it does sick to my stomach.

Suddenly I feel a presence next to me, I open my eyes and turn my head to the right, noticing a boy with a black mop of hair on his head is climbing out of the skylight and sitting down next to me.

"Hey" Fang says, I just nod in response.

I put my head back down and close my eyes, removing one headphone so that I can hear him in case he decides to say something.

"You know it's going to rain"

Wow. What a conversationalist this one is. Talking about the weather, classic.

I open my eyes and look up at the sky, noticing the grey clouds forming, I just shrug and close them again.

"Do you ever say anything?" Fang asks, sounding slightly amused.

"Yes" I reply, I could usually manage to get out one word answers without stuttering.

"I hate talking, but you're going to make me do all of the talking aren't you?

"Yup" I say, popping the p.

"Okay, so, Ella sent me up here because she thinks that I'm the only you'll talk to and I told her she's kidding herself because you don't talk to anyone"

I smirk a little, this guy thinks he has me all figured out.

"Anyways, every Saturday we hang out and watch movies and stuff"

I looked at him, nodding for him to go on.

"And Ella wants me to see if you'll join us"

I just shrug, I didn't want to be an ass or anything I just... wasn't sure how I felt about spending several hours in a room with a bunch of people that were probably going to do nothing but ask questions I don't want to answer.

"Also, if you're worried about everyone interrogating you you don't need to worry, Ella already told everyone to back off" he said, as if he'd just been reading my mind.

"I can't go back to Ella empty-handed so you should probably give me an answer sometime soon" he says, smirking and turning his head to look at me.

"I" I sigh, oddly enough, I'm sort of enjoying his presence, if I give him an answer he'll leave.

It felt nice to be around someone who wasn't constantly trying to get me to 'talk about my feelings' because I'd 'been through a lot' and they wanted to know if I was 'okay'.

Personally, I always thought that using the phrase 'been through a lot' had been a bit of an understatement.

* * *

 **A/N Ughhh. I'm so sorry I haven't updated in like 3(?) weeks. Fortunately, I'm officially done school until September so now I actually have time to write. Things just got crazy these past few weeks with school work and family drama etc. I'm working on chapter 3 of this so that should be up soon as well as the next chapter for my other story (Friends) hope ya'll liked this one!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okayyy. I've been gone. For like 8 months. I'm sorry? To be honest I really lost track of updating and writing. When I realized It'd been 8 months since I'd posted on here I got to work writing. I've officially finished writing this story so WOOHOO. I'm sorry it's been so long, I have to excuse other than I'm lazy and forgetful. It's been a long time since I started this story so if some of the details are drastically different than in previous chapters PLEASE let me know so I can fix them. I've re-read the other chapters but there could still be things wrong. Because I'm finished this story I'll be posting a chapter every day or every few days. In regards to my other story I'm not sure if I'm going to continue since it's been even longer since I've written for that one. Let me know what you guys think & please review!**

* * *

 **MAX POV**

I'm still staring at the sky, ignoring the feeling of Fang's not-so-obvious staring at my face. I decide I should finally respond to him when I feel tiny droplets of water hit my face.

Then, suddenly, as if out of nowhere, it's pouring. Fang makes a, I'll admit what seems to be a slightly out of character, noise of surprise before quickly throwing himself back into my room.

I sigh, it's just rain, there's no rush.

I force myself to sit up before climbing back through the skylight and into my room, closing it behind me, not wanting to make the already small puddle that has formed on my floor any larger.

Fang runs a hand through his wet hair, pushing it out of his eyes. I notice small droplets of water falling off the ends and hitting his shoulders.

He looks… good.

Not that I'll ever tell him that, not that I'll ever tell _anyone_ that.

I finally notice that when I'd landed in my room I'd landed very close to Mr. Tall Dark and Handsome.

We make eye contact for a few seconds, neither of us making any attempt to make the space between us any larger.

I gulp and finally brake eye contact, taking a few steps back until my head hits the wall, graceful Max, real graceful.

"Shit" I swear under my breath, rubbing the back of my head.

"Swearing is a sin, Max"

The way my name rolls off his tongue sends shivers down my spine, I struggle to figure out why.

That's beside the point, if this kid turns out to be some bible thumping, Jesus is our lord and saviour freak I'll punch myself in the face.

"Kidding" Fang smirks.

I gain the courage to roll my eyes, holding back a smirk from forming on my face.

"Ah! She has emotions!" Fang cries, throwing his arms up in the air.

Something tells me that this, as well, was out of character for Fangy boy.

"I'll be back in a second, should probably get something to soak up the water on your floor that you let in well you were taking your sweet time getting off the roof"

Fang says before turning and walking down the stairs.

I briefly recall Ella saying something about Fang never talking, I guess she must've just meant compared to herself, or Nudge.

I finally look down at myself, noticing that I'm was practically soaked.

I sigh and quickly throw on black jeans and a white tank top, throwing a maroon zip-up hoodie on overtop.

Just as I'm shrugging on the hoodie Fang re-enters.

He throws a light green towel on the floor, I watch as it quickly absorbs the water and darkens the towel.

Fang picks it up again, wrapping it into a ball.

He turns and begins walking down the stairs but stops midway and looks at me over his shoulder.

"Coming?" he asks.

Without thinking I nod my head yes and follow him down the stairs, watching as he quickly tosses the soaked towel into the laundry room.

He seems at lot more at home here than I am.

Which males sense; Ella said he was practically like family, not to mention he's been around a hell of a lot longer than I have.

I remind myself that this was only temporary, that I'm not supposed to feel at home here, it's only temporary.

I silently trail behind Fang, following him into the basement where I see Iggy sitting on the loveseat, Ella sits next to him with her legs sprawled out across his lap.

Ms. Martinez was right, they clearly liked each other.

Nudge sits on a bright pink beanbag, and Angel and Gazzy sit on the floor with their backs up against the couch.

A small ball of anxiety pools in my stomach, I hadn't thought about it much when I agreed to socialize with these people all night long.

Iggy looks up from his focus on whatever was on the TV screen,

"Max!" He yells excitedly, "how ironic! the caveman got you out of your cave!" he smirks.

Ella slaps his arm, "be a little more insensitive," she says quietly.

Of course, I forgot that everyone in this room knew about my 'traumatizing' past.

Despite the small part of me that hates that everyone in this room knows about my past, I feel bad.

I don't want to cause trouble between anyone.

I also don't want to talk, like, at all.

So what happens? My body betrays my mind, as it has been doing a lot today, and I actually speak.

"I-It's fine" I say reassuringly looking at Ella.

Although I'm sure what I try to pass of for a look of reassurance is more of an 'I feel like I'm going to throw up' look.

A grin spreads across Iggy's cheeks, I swear that kid is like the Cheshire cat.

"See Ells? At least my humour is appreciated by _someone,_ he looks pointedly at me.

Fang glances at me before nodding his head at the couch, urging me to follow him.

I hesitate for a moment, wondering if it's too late to run. To throw myself back into my cave, just wait it out for a year.

But something in Fang's eyes make me trust him, make me want to be near him.

I silently trail behind him, sitting as far away from him as possible.

What?

I'll admit he's not… ugly… but that doesn't mean I plan on jumping his bones anytime soon, if ever.

Like I said earlier, I'm not here to make friends or to get a boyfriend.

I'm here to survive, for a year.

As long as I remind myself not to get attached I'll be fine because if there's anything I've learned these past few months it's that getting attached never does any good.

People leave, everyone leaves.

My mom left when I was young and is only in my life now because she has to be, because my dad left…

Like I said, everyone leaves.

I'm pulled out of my thoughts by the sound of everyone, minus Fang, arguing over what the movie genre of the night is going to be.

Nudge wants something romantic, as does Ella.

Angel wants horror and Iggy and Gazzy, of course, want action.

Fang says he refuses to vote because he doesn't want to get caught in the middle of a war, which apparently happens more often than you'd think.

"Max?" Nudge looks at me hopefully.

Am I supposed to respond? She didn't really ask a question she just said my name with a question mark at the end.

I swallowed "Uh, yeah?" I ask.

"You have to make a decision since it's your first movie night ever with the squad" Iggy smirks.

"If you ever use the word squad again I'll hit you" Fang says from beside me, the corners of his mouth turn up a little.

'What? I'm just trying to be hip", Iggy says while throwing up a peace sign.

"Iggy, you're about as hip as my grandfather" Ella snorted.

An expression of mock hurt passes over Iggy's face as he pretends to wipe a tear from his eye.

It then occurs to me that everyone was still waiting for a decision, I'm not really in the mood for anything loaded with a ton of heavy emotions so I nod at Angel to indicate that I'm going with horror.

After all, there's nothing like absorbing yourself in the life of some clueless teenagers running through the woods at night to take your mind off of your own life.

They finally settle on some awful looking horror movie from Netflix and turn off the lights, Iggy calls it 'bathing in the atmosphere of the film'.

I decided that Iggy is the biggest goof on the planet.

Halfway through the movie I've been surprisingly focused on I hear the doorbell ring upstairs.

A few minutes later Ms. Martinez comes downstairs carrying three boxes of pizza.

Pizza, one thing I'm definitely not opposed to.

* * *

Several hours and awful horror movies later, we've all managed to eat three pizzas and almost everyone has now fallen asleep.

A movie that I can't be bothered to remember the name of is still playing and I can feel my eyes drooping, I should probably go upstairs but I can't find the energy to move my limbs.

I can, however, feel someone's eyes on me.

I look to my right to find Fang staring at me, I raise an eyebrow and smirk despite the fact that I'm slightly worried he's was staring at one of my scars even though I know I'm all covered up.

Fang just smirks and turns his attention back to the TV screen.

That's the last thing I remember before falling asleep.

* * *

 **FANG POV**

Max is… interesting.

I find myself sneaking glances at her all night and when I eventually get caught by her I'm surprised to find that she's not even remotely creeped out by my incessant staring.

Instead I see her smirk, which is a not-so-bad look on her by the way.

I've never had much interest in girls until Max came around.

That's not to say that I don't _like_ girls, it's just that none of them have ever caught my interest... until Max.

I'm drawn to her, since the moment I saw her there was just something, intoxicating?

God I don't know I sound like a freaking idiot.

Max has only been here a few days and I know she's been through some rough stuff lately so I'm keeping my distance as best as I can.

It's was proving to be very difficult since Ella is convinced that I'm the only person Max is willing to really talk to.

Which makes no sense by the way since I usually do all the talking for Max.

Before Ella had sent me up to get Max tonight she'd told me that she thought Max was going to 'bring me out of my shell' or whatever since she talks even less than I do.

I think Ella's projecting her romantic ideals onto Max and me since she refuses to admit she likes Iggy.

I glance over at the clock and realize that it's 1AM and I should probably be heading home.

I regularly never work on weekend but I'm covering someone's shift tomorrow and all my work crap is still at home.

I attempt to remove myself from the couch as quietly as possible without waking anyone up, especially Max.

She's fallen asleep and she looks so, peaceful, she always looks guarded like she's ready to bolt at any second.

Ella had told all of us about Max's stutter, which is why I assume she doesn't talk so I was surprised to hear a voice from behind me just as I've made it halfway up the basement stairs.

"Going s-somewhere?"

I turn to see Max's tired eyes looking at me, I can't help it, I smirk.

"Why?" I ask.

"Gonna miss me?"

Max just rolls her eyes in response.

"I have work at 9AM, I gotta head home" I say, figuring that that's about as much as Max will ever say at one time.

Next thing I know Max is standing behind me on the stairs and I'm staring at her like an idiot.

"Y-you gonna move? I'd like t-to go to bed" Max whispers.

I mumble a quick apology and make my way up the rest of the stairs and into the front hallway.

Max leans against the wall and watches me while I silently slip on my shoes and open the front door.

"Fang?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you" Max whispers as she turns to walk upstairs.

"What for?" I call after her.

I can see the moonlight shining in through the window reflecting in Max's eyes.

She looks at me intently for a few seconds before shrugging and turning around to walk up the rest of the stairs.

I small smile creeps onto my face as I get in my car and drive home.

Maybe Ella was right, about Max talking to me.

If you ever tell anyone I said that though I'll punch you.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Hey guys! So this chapter is a little shorter than the last one but I hope you like it! Also this chapter and the next couple are mostly going to be filler chapters so hang in there!**

* * *

 **MAX POV**

 _I'm lying on the pavement, I can't move._

 _I hear sirens, and screaming that I can't pinpoint the location of._

 _It's loud._

 _My entire body hurts and I can't breathe, why can't I breathe?_

 _That's when I realize that I'm the one screaming, I'm screaming and I don't know why but I can't stop._

 _The sound gets louder and there's a ringing in my ears, I think blood is dripping into my eyes, I can barely see._

 _I'm still screaming._

My breathing is heavy as I shoot up in my bed; I'm shaking from my nightmare.

Only it's not a nightmare, it's reality, it had actually happened to me.

I'm freezing but I'm also sweating.

The numbers on my phone screen tell me that its 11AM.

I run my hands through my hair and get out of bed, walking on shaky limbs.

I glance outside and notice that it's cloudy, the rain from yesterday has let up but it looks like it's freezing.

The weather in New York is so different compared to the weather in Florida, I'm not sure I'll ever get used to it here, not that I plan on getting used to it anyways.

I throw on a hoodie and some warm socks before heading downstairs.

I've contemplated staying in my room to avoid people for as long as possible but I don't want Ella sending up another one of her friends to drag me to another social gathering again.

The smell of breakfast food hits me as I make my way downstairs, I throw my hood over my head because I'm still freezing and my 'nightmare' has left me in a particularly awful mood.

"Morning Max!" Nudge yells, she's the first one to see me enter the kitchen.

I manage a weak smile in response; I don't feel like talking, I haven't felt like talking in months.

I sit down at the kitchen counter; I don't feel hungry at all even though I'm surrounded by food.

I don't know what to feel.

Somehow everyone in the room seems to notice that I'm not up for much and leaves me alone after saying good morning and I'm grateful for that.

Before I know what's happening Ms. Martinez is placing a mug of something warm in front of me on the counter.

I look up at her and she smiles at me, I can see a tinge of sadness in her eyes.

After silently thanking her for the tea I place the cup between my lips and take a few hesitant sips, careful not to burn myself.

I have no clue what kind of tea it is but it's amazing.

Part of me is starting to feel like being here might not be so bad but as soon as I recognize that part of me I shut it down.

My dad had taken care of me my whole life while my mom had been here, taking care of Ella.

I don't deserve to be here, to be happy while my dad was six feet in the ground.

There is no scenario in which this is right, no scenario in which I'll ever feel okay letting myself be happy here, I have no right to be happy.

* * *

Ella and her friends wanted to go to the mall and despite my silent protest I'd tagged along.

I'm now sitting in the passenger seat next to Ms. Martinez, staring out the window.

Ella's in the car ahead of us with her friends, I think Iggy is driving.

Ms. Martinez thought I'd rather go to the bookstore while she ran some errands and then come back home with her, she wasn't wrong.

I hadn't felt like leaving the house at all but hanging around shelves of books while Ms. Martinez ran a few errands was preferable to going shopping with Ella and her, admittedly very nice, friends.

We pull into the parking lot and Ms. Martinez leads me into the bookstore.

I immediately breathe in the smell of books and coffee from the small café that was attached to the store.

"Max?" Ms. Martinez says, snapping me out of my trance.

I look up at her, nodding so that she knows I've heard her.

"I have a few errands to go run, can you busy yourself here for an hour?" she smiles at me.

A weak smile makes its way onto my face and I nod.

"Good" she says before reaching into her purse and handing me a handful of cash.

My attempt at protesting proves futile; Ms. Martinez insists that it would be unfair to make me look at books for an hour without being able to buy any.

I try to tell her that I have my own money, a lot of it actually since my dad had left me so much... but she insists on giving me money anyways.

My hair flies away from my face as I let out a deep breath of air.

I know Ms. Martinez will get on my case if I don't buy something so I start walking down aisles of books, occasionally picking one up and reading the description if it looked interesting enough.

Suddenly I hear a familiar voice coming from one of the aisles around me.

I turn the corner and see none other than Mr. Tall Dark and Handsome himself, Fangy boy.

He's wearing a red vest over his otherwise completely black outfit so I guess he works here.

A little girl with blonde hair in two pigtails on either side of her head wearing a pink skirt and a white shirt is looking up at Fang.

She looks like an ant in comparison to what I'm assuming is Fang's 6-foot height.

Fang is smiling down at the girl; I don't think I've seen that kid genuinely smile once since I've moved here.

"Do you have more of these?" the little girl grins, she's missing one of her front teeth.

Fang takes the book out of her hands, examining the front cover.

"We have a lot more" Fang smiles, "follow me".

Fang turns around and immediately makes eye contact with me, he smirks.

"Stalking me?" he says as he walks past me with the little girl trailing behind him.

I roll my eyes as he gestures for me to follow him.

We finally reach s smaller section of the store that I'm assuming is the children's section.

The little girl squeals with joy as Fang shows her an entire shelf full of books that she's looking for.

"Thank you!" her big, toothy grin surfaces again.

"No problem" Fang smiles at her one last time and walks towards me.

"Oh and mister?" Fang turns around to look at the little girl; I smirk because she just called him 'mister' which seems way too formal considering Fang's emo fringe.

"Yes?"

"Your girlfriend is really pretty," she giggles, staring at me.

"Oh I'm not-" Fang cuts me off before I can protest.

"Yes, she is" he says, I can feel my cheeks heat up.

I miss badass Max, badass Max needs to come back because badass Max would have never blushed at something like that.

I also need to stop referring to myself in the third person… that's weird.

I realize I've zoned out again when Fang snaps me out of my thoughts,

"You never answered my question" he smirks. "Are you stalking me?"

"Yeah, I-I'm actually super i-in love with you" I say, sarcasm dripping off of every word.

"Ouch" he says jokingly, "That was cold".

"Ms. Martinez left me h-here to fend for m-myself while she r-runs errands" I explain as we walk away from the children's section of the store.

"I'm surprised Nudge and Ella didn't insist on taking you shopping"

"Oh t-they tried, I was s-saved by Ms. Martinez," I laugh.

"They'll get you eventually, they got me once…"

I can't help but smirk at Fang; I'm attempting to hold back laughter as a picture of Fang dressed something other than black clothes enters my mind.

"Yeah, it was hilarious" Fang frowns and runs a hand through his hair, this kid needs a haircut.

I quickly glance at my phone and realize I have 45 minutes to find books before Ms. Martinez comes back.

"A-aren't you going t-to get in trouble for slacking o-off?" I ask Fang.

"No, my break started five minutes ago"

"And y-you're talking to me?" I question him.

"Why not?" he shrugs.

I smile.

* * *

30 minutes later Fang's helped me pick out various different books that he thinks I'll like after having admitted that the day I moved in he stalked my bookshelf.

We're now sitting in the small café attached to the bookstore; Fang wouldn't let me pay for my coffee.

I rolled my eyes when he paid for me and he just smirked, I'm starting to think that' the only facial expression that he's capable of producing.

"So how are… things?" Fang asks awkwardly once we've sat down.

I can tell he's trying to be nice without prying into my rather recent life tragedy.

"R-right now or o-overall? Because right n-now I'm f-fine but overall m-my Dad is s-sort of dead so" I responded, I hadn't meant to say that, crap.

It just came out of my mouth like word vomit; Fang is silent, probably unsure how to respond to me casually talking about my dead father.

"S-s-sorry" I mumble.

"It's okay Max I just… didn't expect you to say that" he finally responds.

"Anything else you want to blurt out?" he asks, attempting to lighten the mood.

"Are you actually a vampire? Do you see dead people? Can you fly?" he teases me.

I'm internally punching him for the comment about flying since I actually c _an_ fly.

"H-how did you know?" I ask, pretending to be shocked.

Fang laughs and I take another sip of my coffee, ignoring the fact that it's still too hot and burns my tongue.

"Ah, I knew you two would find each other" I hear Ms. Martinez from behind Fang as she walks towards us.

"Good to know Max isn't actually stalking me, I was starting to get worried" Fang says with a dead serious expression on his face.

Ms. Martinez just laughs and shakes her head, "Ready to go Max?" she asks.

I nod and get up from my chair, pushing it back in once I'm standing.

"It was good seeing you Fang, thanks for keeping Max company" Ms. Martinez smiles.

"No problem" Fang says.

I say goodbye to Fang as we walk towards to the door, when I walk past him my hand accidentally brushes his and I feel sparks shoot up my arm.

I remind myself again that I'm not here for a boyfriend, or friends, I'm here because I don't have a choice.

As much as I… don't really mind Fang's company I have to start keeping my distance.

I shove any thoughts I have about anything positive about living here as I sit in the passenger seat on the way home.

I'm better off on my own.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N I've already written the whole story but if you guys have any suggestions don't hesitate to tell me because I can still go in and edit/make changes. Anyways, enjoy the chapter and review!**

* * *

FANG POV

I'd spent the rest of my shift thinking about Max.

Max, Max, Max, Max, Max.

Her name won't leave my head.

I can't stop thinking about what she said about her dad, part of me feels guilty although I don't know why.

I guess I'm happy she's around but I'm not happy that the reason she's around is because her dad's dead.

It makes me think about my own parents, the ones I'd never known.

Everyone thinks they were abusive or something, which is what I guess you could call it.

They gave me up when I was a baby, gave me up because they were selfish.

Part of me hopes they're out there somewhere, regretting what they did… I hope they've felt guilty their entire lives.

Another part of me hopes that they're dead.

I've been living on my own for a year and a half now and it's so much better than the foster homes I've been in.

I've always been in the area, which is why I've been able to keep the same friends growing up.

My foster home before I was emancipated hadn't been too bad but I needed to be on my own.

None of my friends knew, about the foster homes.

They'd always assumed the reason I never let them come over was because of my 'abusive parent's', but I'd never really had parents to begin with.

No one wanted to adopt an anti-social 16-year-old teenager that doesn't talk or particularly like other people very much, no one wanted me.

Not that anyone wants me now.

I don't mind though, being un-wanted.

I've always had my friends who have been my family growing up and that's all I need.

Once I finish my shift at work I go home to change, Ella invited everyone over to go swimming later this afternoon even though it's freezing out, I guess it's just one of the perks of having a heated pool.

Despite the fact that it's August, it's been unusually cool outside lately.

I unlock my apartment and quickly step inside, crossing the small living room and entering my bedroom.

After slipping on a clean pair of, you guessed it, black jeans and a black t-shirt along with a black hoodie, I shrug my, surprise, also black jacket back on and grab my bag with my swim stuff.

In case you can't tell I wear a lot of black.

I get in my car and start the 10-minute drive towards Ella's house.

I guess it's Max's house now too, even though she doesn't seem to look at it that way.

Anndd here I am again, right back on Max.

I still can't pinpoint what it is about her that makes me feel like this.

She seems so familiar, I feel like I've known her my whole life but we've only had a few conversations and she's only been here a few days.

I shake it off as I arrive at their house, hopping out of my car and walking inside, we are way past knocking at this point.

When I walk inside it's dead silent except for the faint sound of voices coming from the backyard.

I slip through the sliding glass doors in the dining room into the backyard and see everyone, minus Max, standing around the pool arguing about something.

"Trying to figure out which one of you gets the pleasure of dating me?" I ask smugly to get their attention.

"Fang, don't try and hide it, we all know you're in love with Iggy" Ella says jokingly.

"It's ironic that you think _Fang_ is the one in love with Iggy" Nudge says while raising her eyebrows in a suggestive manner at Ella.

I can see the heat creep up onto Ella and Iggy's cheeks

Iggy coughs before running towards me and throwing his arms around me,

"I KNEW YOU LOVED ME FANGLES! LETS RUN AWAY TOGETHER" he yells directly into my ear.

I shove Iggy off of me and he stumbles backwards and falls right into the swimming pool.

I choke back a laugh as Iggy is submerged in water,

Everyone is practically on the ground, laughing their asses off when he surfaces looking very unhappy.

"I'm gonna get you for this!" Iggy declares as he climbs out of the pool.

"WAIT!" Ella yells just as I'm attempting to dodge Iggy's wrath.

"Oh come onnnn" Iggy whines, "Please don't tell me you're protecting him, I know he's like a walking ball of darkness but I don't think he'll damage your pool that much"

"No it's not that" Ella laughs, "I just needs him to go get his girlfriend" she smirks at me.

"She's not my girlfriend, she's only been here for four days Ella"

"So you've been counting the days huh?" she raises an eyebrow.

"OhmygodFangthatssocuuuuttteee!" Nudge squeals.

I sigh and run a hand through my hair,

"Have any of you ever considered that maybe she wants to be left alone?" I ask.

"Yeah but one, I'm kind of scared to her and two, she may want to be alone with you" Ella winks.

I roll my eyes and head inside, realizing that there's no winning when Nudge and Ella are teaming up against you.

I hang up my coat before slowly making my way upstairs.

I feel bad, like I'm constantly intruding, so much for keeping my distance.

Before knocking on Max's door I take in a deep breath although I'm not sure why.

It's silent for a few seconds before I hear Max quietly respond.

"Yeah?" I hear from the other side of the door, I open it to find her curled up in the middle of her bed, reading one of the books I recommended.

"Enjoying it so far?" I ask, leaning against the wall and crossing my arms.

"N-no, the main character i-is an asshole"

"He's just misunderstood"

"Yeah, as in, n-no one understands w-why he's such a-an asshole"

"Just wait until you finish the book, I guarantee you'll like him by the end"

"D-doubt it" she smirks.

"Ella sent me up here to drag you out of your 'cave' again" I say.

Max sighs, "W-What is it t-this time?" she asks.

"Swimming, although so far it has only consisted of me accidentally pushing Iggy in the pool" I explain.

Max's already pale face whitens when I bring up swimming, for a second there's an expression on her face that I can't describe but it's gone before I have the chance to try.

"I… do I have to?" Max whines, pouting a little.

All traces of her earlier expression are gone.

I chuckle, "No" I say.

"You can just come down and read by the pool if you want"

"Okay" she says hesitantly.

* * *

MAX POV

We walk downstairs and into the backyard in comfortable silence.

It's so easy around him.

He doesn't make me talk if I don't want to; he doesn't pry or look at me like I'm broken.

I'm broken out of my never-ending thoughts about Fang when he gets up to go inside and get changed.

He looks at me like he's asking me if I'll be okay, surprisingly, I nod and turn my attention back to my book.

I'll never admit this to Fang but the main character is actually starting to grow on me.

Fang enters the backyard wearing nothing but swim trunks and I can't help but stare at his chest for a few seconds.

God I'm behaving like such a teenage girl, it's gross.

I finally pull my gaze away from Fang's muscular chest when I notice Ella watching me, she's smirking.

I cough in a weak attempt to look casual and erase the pink colour that I can feel creeping up onto my face.

Next thing I know something is hitting me in the face and I quickly pull it off in surprise, it's Fang's hoodie.

"You looked cold" he shrugged before sneaking up behind Iggy and pushing him into the pool for what I'm assuming is the second time today

"Oh Fangles you're gonna get it!" Iggy declared as he shoved himself out of the pool and onto the deck.

I see Fang cringe at the tone in Iggy's voice before he bolts away from Iggy, Nudge, Ella, Gazzy, and Angel are all laughing hysterically.

I fight a smile as Iggy finally catches up to Fang, picking him up throwing him into the deep end.

When Fang surfaces I can't help but snort, his long black hair is plastered to the front of his face and he's obviously coughing up water.

"I'm glad you all think that this is so hilarious" Fang mumbles.

For the rest of the afternoon I have to keep reminding myself that I can't enjoy this, that this is temporary and these people are only spending time with me because they have too and that includes Fang.

* * *

Hours later after we've all eaten dinner I'm back up in my room.

Ella invited me to hang out with them but I told her I was all right, I really just needed to be alone for a little.

Being around Ella and all of her friends had just reminded me of what my life was like before all of this.

It reminded me of the person I used to be before my dad and I got into the accident.

I'm weak; it's as simple as that.

Before I moved here I was kind of a badass.

I had no stutter, I actually talked a regular amount, I was witty and sarcastic and I never hesitated to speak my mind.

Lately it's just felt wrong to try and get back to who I used to be, I'm not the same without my dad.

I cringe at the thought of what I'd said to Fang about my dad earlier and vowed that that was the last time I'd talk about with anyone here.

I feel sadness wash over me as I lay in bed, thinking about my old life, my old friends.

The friends that no longer spoke to me, not that I blamed them since I'd put as much distance between myself and everyone around me after my dad died.

That's another reason I hate being around Ella and everyone else, it reminds me of when I was happy.

I don't mean happy it the 'reminiscent of old memories' kind of way, I mean happy in the 'before my entire life fell apart' kind of way.

Nothing feels right anymore, everyone seems pointless and every time I try and look ahead into the future I see nothing but darkness.

I hate this.

I don't even realize that there are tears slowly falling out of my eyes when Fang opens my door.

"Max?" he calls.

I sniffle and sit up, quickly trying to wipe any evidence that I'd been crying off of my face.

Light pours into my room from the hallway, I was sitting in complete darkness.

"I was just coming to say goodb-" Fang pauses for a second, staring at my face.

"Are you alright?" he breathes.

"I'm fine" I respond weakly, I can hear my hoarse voice crack as I say it and I can't even convince myself that I'm fine.

As much as part of me is screaming at myself, begging me to let it out, to talk to someone I just can't do it.

I can't leave any room for someone to leave me again.

"You don't sound fine" he responds tentatively.

"J-just go!" I snap without meaning too.

Something changes in his facial expression and his eyes grow dark.

He stands there for a few seconds before silently exiting the room and closing the door behind him leaving me in the dark.

Part of me feels some sort of sad, twisted emotion that I can't even begin to process so I shove it to the back of my mind.

Another part of me feels relief, I could feel myself growing attached to his company and maybe this was the push I've needed to make sure I stay at a distance.

I need to make sure I don't get hurt again; I'll be okay on my own.

* * *

I've officially been here for two weeks and school was supposed to start in another week.

Fang and I haven't really spoken much since I snapped at him and although part of me feels disappointed about that I know that it's for the best.

I overheard him talking to Ella and everyone else one day last week and that's when I knew I'd made the right decision.

 _Flashback_

 _I walk downstairs on a Sunday morning to grab myself a glass of water when I overhear Fang and Ella in the kitchen; everyone had slept over last night._

 _"No" I hear Fang's firm voice._

 _"Fang come on pleaseeee" Ella whines, a pleading tone in her voice._

 _Fang stays silent, unresponsive._

 _"You're the only one she'll talk to" Ella sighs, I feel bad for a split second._

 _Just then I hear another voice that belongs to Iggy._

 _"Ella just give it up, he's not going to budge" Iggy says exasperatedly._

 _"I just don't get why he won't talk to her, she's been here for two weeks and everything was going fine until they suddenly just stopped talking"_

 _"Has it ever occurred to you that Max doesn't want to be here?" Fang questions and I cringe at the tone in his voice, he's not wrong._

 _"Dude, come on" Iggy says, I can imagine the look that Iggy is probably giving Fang right now, telling him to take it easy._

 _Fang sighs, "Look Ella I'm sorry I just… I don't think you can force her to open up. I think eventually she'll come around but you need to let her come to us instead of forcing her into social situations that she doesn't want to be in"_

 _I can hear the smirk in Iggy's voice, "I think that's the most we've ever hear you talk since we've known you"_

 _"Yeah yeah whatever" Fang responds jokingly._

 _"I guess you're right…" Ella trails off, sounding slightly disappointed._

 _Fang doesn't notice me standing at the top of the stairs when he leaves, he looks tanner than the last time we'd spoken._

 _Not that I miss him or anything because that could be crazy._

 _End of Flashback_

I sigh as I hear the familiar voices of Ella and her friends from downstairs; I glance at the clock on my phone at notice that it's 7:00PM.

There's a cool breeze floating in through the skylight and I'm tempted to go out and fly for a bit but I don't want anyone to notice that I'm gone.

Eventually I decide that leaving for 10 minutes wouldn't be too much of a risk if it were dark outside, which it isn't yet.

I'm restless.

I need to get up, move, fly, jump, scream, run, I need to do something.

I decide that going for a run is the closest I'm going to get to the high I feel when I'm flying.

Once I've thrown on a pair of sweatpants and a thin long sleeve shirt I tie my hair up into a ponytail and make my way downstairs.

I don't care about anyone seeing the scars on my neck at this point, let them stare.

It's not like I'm going to be seeing anyone anyways, I'm just going for a run.

"Going somewhere?" Ms. Martinez pokes her head out of her bedroom as I walk by.

"Just o-out for a run, if t-that's okay?" I ask.

"Of course" Ms. Martinez smiles and then retreats back into her room.

I'm just slipping on my running shoes and opening the front door when I hear a voice behind me.

"Hey", it's Iggy.

I feel a twinge of disappointment in my stomach; part of me had hoped it would be Fang.

I turn around and nod at Iggy, not really in the mood to keep up polite conversation.

"I know you're not much of a talker so just hear me out for a second" Iggy pleads.

I sigh and stand my ground, motioning for him to continue.

"I know that you're not psyched to be here, you've made that clear", well don't I feel like a complete asshat now.

"Ella told me that you didn't really have any say in moving here and I get that that sucked, but please don't take it out on her" I try to protest but he keeps talking.

"You don't seem like you'd hurt her intentionally but Ella's wanted a sister her entire life and to her you're family whether you accept that or not. She's a really good person and no one's going to force you to spend time with any of us but you should get to know her because she's an incredible person" he finishes.

I nod in understanding and turn to exit when Iggy speaks again, "Oh and one last thing, I've never seen Fang have much interest in _anyone,_ and I know he can be difficult because he's all dark and broody but he's someone else I think you should give a chance because I think he really likes you" Iggy smiles.

Suddenly I speak without thinking, "I'll g-give Fang a chance w-when you ask out E-Ella" I smirk and walk out the door before he has a chance to respond.

I run as fast as I can for as long as I can, it feels good.

The sun it setting, turning the sky different shades of pink and orange as I run down the sidewalk.

I'm really sweaty and my limbs are sore by the time I get back 'home'.

When I walk through the front door I run directly into, you guessed it, Fang.

"Hey" I say without thinking, taking a step back.

"You're sweating" he observes.

"N-nice observation genius, figure t-that out all on your own?" I ask, the corners of my mouth turning up.

I've always felt more like myself after exercising, it's been too long since I've felt this good.

"Actually I did, pretty impressive huh?" he responds sarcastically.

I roll my eyes and slip off my sneakers before walking up the stairs to take a shower and I can feel Fang's eyes on my back the entire way up.

As I strip off my clothes before getting in the shower I stare at myself in the mirror, taking notice of my scars which still hadn't faded as much as I would've liked them too.

I peel my eyes way, knowing that looking for too long won't do me any good.

When I step under the hot water I can feel my sore muscles relax, oddly enough I feel like a weight has been lifted off of my shoulders.


	6. Chapter 6

MAX POV

It's a little past midnight and everyone is asleep, I'm out flying again.

My dad always warned me about flying in urban areas, even at night.

But its so peaceful here at night, were far away enough from the city that you can actually see the stars, and very few people are out at this time of night to see some mutant teenager with wings flying around.

I'm just marvelling in the feeling of the wind ruffling through my feathers when I feel my phone buzz in my pocket.

I've only been out for 15 minutes and I have no desire to head back yet so I land on top of the tallest tree I can find, the house is near a forest so its not that hard.

Once I've retrieved my phone from my back pocket I see a text from Fang, its unusual for him to be texting me at this time of night.

This last week has moved so fast, school starts in three days. I'd given Fang my number without thinking, but I have very little regret about that.

Not that that's something I'd ever tell Fang, or anyone else.

 _Hey_

His text reads.

 ** _It's 12:30AM Fang._**

 _You're telling me I woke you?_

 ** _No…_**

 _That's what I thought._

I roll my eyes even though he can't see me, ever since we'd started talking again (if you could even call it that) he's been acting like he knows me through and through.

 ** _Did you want something Fangy boy?_**

 _What'd I say about calling me Fangy boy?_

 ** _Not to do it, but I don't do well with rules._**

 _Clearly._

 ** _It's one of my many charms, so, why the late night text?_**

 _Can't sleep…_

 ** _You should go out for a late night fly, the town looks beautiful from up above this time of night._**

 _Very funny, unfortunately my lack of wings would send me face first into the concrete._

 ** _Hm, shame._**

And for those of you who are thinking 'oh my god! Sad and stoic Max told someone about her wings after only knowing them for three weeks whaaattt?!"

No, I haven't told him, but I've discovered that I can get away with joking about it periodically.

 _Are you saying you'd enjoy discovering that I've smashed my face in?_

 ** _No, it might look kind of cool though…_**

 _Dark Max, dark._

 ** _Yes, it is indeed, dark outside._**

 ** _Is this conversation helping you sleep at all?_**

 _If only_

I make a bold move.

 ** _Okay, wait up._**

 _What?_

 _Max?_

 _Love the vague message, wasn't at all concerning._

I tuck my phone back in my pocket and roll my eyes, leave it to Mr. dark and dangerous to get all over-dramatic over one text.

I turn my back and open my arms on either side of me, letting myself drop off of the tree, sending myself racing towards the ground.

What a goddamn rush.

I open my wings just in time, and set off towards Fang's apartment.

I make sure to take extra long getting there, since I'll have to convince him that I walked

When I land I take a while to try and get rid of the 'wind-blown and sweaty chique' look that I've probably acquired.

 ** _Come outside._**

 _What?_

 ** _As far as I recall you speak English, correct? Come outside._**

To that the only response I receive is the silence of my phone ringer.

Next thing I know Fang is stumbling out of the front door, dressed in, wait for it… all black!

"Max?" he asks confusedly, rubbing his tired yet sleepless eyes.

"T-he one and only" I smile.

"You're crazy," he states, rubbing his arms, making it clear that he forgot to put on a jacket and was now regretting his forgetfulness.

"You s-said you c-couldn't sleep, I w-was awake" I shrug.

"And your solution… was to walk" there was a question mark after he said walk, to which I nod my head.

"… All the way over here?" he says incredulously.

I just nod my head, smirking a little at the look of amazement on his face.

"You're crazy," he says again.

"So you've mentioned" I manage to execute this without stuttering, go Max.

He just turns around to head back inside, when he notices that I'm not following him he turns back around,

"You coming? Crazy person."

I blush a little, hoping that between his lack of sleep and the lack of light outside that he won't notice.

Somehow I feel like he still does.

I follow Fang through the double doors as he unlocks them with his key, which he'd thankfully remembered to bring outside in his stupor.

Once were inside the elevator I start mentally kicking myself for coming over here, it's one in the morning and I just flew over to a boy's house.

Why? Because I'm a colossal idiot, that's why.

God I'm an idiot. Oh, and have I mentioned that I'm an idiot?

I suddenly became very self-conscious, realizing that Fang probably genuinely thinks I'm insane.

Not that I deserve a friend anyways.

This isn't my home, never was and never will be, but I have to find a way to survive for the next year.

And if that means cozying up to Ella's friends so that I don't have to worry about being a social pariah this whole year then so be it.

The elevator dings and Fang motions for me to exit, letting me leave before him, what a gentleman.

I stand there for a moment before blindly following Fang.

I'd never actually been in his apartment before; I only knew where he lived because a few days ago when I was tagging along for yet another social event we had to stop and pick Fang up.

Fang unlocks his door and steps inside, kicking off his shows and turning on the lights.

I take a look around, his apartment is very minimal, not that I'd expected Fang to be big on interior design.

Two black couches sit in his living room in front of a small TV, and a dark wood coffee table that is surprisingly clean except for one empty coffee mug and a black sketchbook along with a few pencils.

"I know, I'm practically beyond rich, was it the gold chandelier in the foyer that gave it away?" Fang says in amusement as he offers to take my coat, which I shake my head at.

Fang shrugs nonchalantly and walks into the open-concept kitchen.

On the fridge is one picture of Fang surrounded by Ella and all their friends, held up by a magnet.

Next to that is an, obviously older, photo of what looks like Fang and Iggy in middle school, both wearing suits and holding diplomas in their hands.

I smile,

"Adorable" I say with a twinge of sarcasm, gesturing to the photos on his fridge, surrounded by a few others.

Fang glares, "I, am not adorable".

I roll my eyes as I examine all the other images on his fridge, as far as I can tell all of them contain someone from his immediate friend group.

I look back at fang and notice he's filling a kettle with water,

"Tea?" he asks, raising and eyebrow.

I nod my head.

Not long after that Fang and I are sitting on opposite ends of his couch, slowly sipping at cups of hot tea; which tastes faintly of honey.

"Couldn't sleep either?" Fang asks, I smile a little as I notice for the first time tonight that his jet black hair is all messed up.

I shrug, taking another sip of tea.

"I can't believe you walked all the way over here" I shrug again as I swallow.

"Not a l-long walk" I say, glancing at the clock on the wall, it's now almost 1:30AM.

Fang rolls his eyes as he sets down his dark green mug on the coffee table, contrasting my bright yellow one.

I keep mine between both my hands, the warmth feels nice.

When I look up from my coffee mug I notice Fang staring at me, for what has to be the hundredth time in these past few weeks.

I raise my eyebrow in question,

"Not tired yet?" he asks.

I shake my head; I've never felt more awake.

Fang gives a faint smile, "Me either" he responds.

"You know we all have to be up at ready to go for 7AM, that's in five and half hours" Fang nods at the clock on the wall.

"Shit" I respond, I'd forgotten about that.

Ella had arranged some end of summer camping trip, tomorrow, or I guess today, was the last Friday of summer break.

Fang laughed softly "You're all packed right?" he asked.

I nod "Ella made me" you'd be surprised how many three-word replies I could get out without stuttering.

"We've done it every summer since high school started, I think Ella's a little sentimental about this one though since Iggy and I are graduating"

I raise an eyebrow,

"I think y-you're forgetting someone"

A look of embarrassment crosses his face for a split second and then it's gone.

"You too" he winks, picking up his mug and taking another sip of tea before setting it back down.

"Ella gets s-sentimental about a-a lot of things" I respond.

"I think she just wants us to have a good time before we start worrying about University and you know, growing up"

"Oh p-please, you're practically g-grown up anyways" I say.

Fang laughs, "I guess that's true, I've never really thought of it that way".

I get that, sometimes I feel like this whole thing, my dad dying and me moving here, is some weird nightmare.

Fang makes it slightly more bearable, but of course I'd never tell him that.

We talk for what feels like days, when I look out the window I can see the sun raising, Fang follows my gaze and smiles, standing up and gesturing for me to follow him.

I stand up and follow him out through the sliding glass doors onto his balcony, watching him as he rests his elbows on the railing.

"Sometimes I wish I could just jump off of this thing," he says, continuing before I have a chance to respond.

"Not in a suicidal way, just to see what it would feel like to free fall before catching myself at the last minute, as if I had wings or something", he scoffs as if the notion is ridiculous to even be talking about and looks down.

I wish I could tell him its not, and that free falling feels amazing.

"I get it," I say, looking at him as he lifts his head and stares back at me.

I glance down at my phone, "It's 5:30AM" I say, glancing at Fang quickly before turning my gaze back to the sky.

"Let me drive you home" he says, I can still feel his gaze burning into the side of my face.

I nod, I usually wouldn't accept, but it's not dark enough outside for me to risk flying home now.

Fang smiles before gently placing his hand on my back to usher me inside.

It sends shockwaves up my spine, and I don't even protest.


	7. Chapter 7

FANG POV

By the time I reach home it's nearly 6AM, I have to be back at the Martinez's in an hour, no point in sleeping now.

I smile at the bright yellow mug sitting on my coffee table, the one that had been in Max's hands only a few hours ago.

After cleaning up I hope in the shower, closing my eyes as the warm water cascades over my head and down my back.

When I'm done I get dressed and grab my bag, glancing at the time on my phone, it's almost 7:00 so I slip on my shoes and head out.

On the drive over I'm surprised by how little my sleepless night seems to have affected me, I don't feel tired at all.

I pull up the drive way and get out, noticing that the front door is wide open.

I hop out of my car, not bothering to take out my luggage and walk inside, immediately hearing yelling coming from the living room.

"You guys can't make me sleep outside!"

"That's the point Gazzy, we're camping, remember?" I hear Iggy respond jokingly.

I enter the living room and lean against the wall, making eye contact with Iggy and raising an eyebrow.

Gazzy notices my presence and immediately starts yelling "Iggy wants to kick me out of our tent and make me sleep on the ground"

"Your nickname is _Gazzy_ for a reason you know" Iggy responds.

I just shrug and smirk a little, they have this argument every summer and every summer it ends with Iggy fighting to keep Gazzy out of the tent, he always loses.

"Fang?"

I turn to look at Ella and raise an eyebrow in question.

"Would you mind going to wake up Max? Were leaving soon and I'm not sure she's even up…" Ella trails off and her gaze lands on Iggy.

I nod although I'm not sure she even sees me,

As I climb the stairs I think about earlier when I put my hand on Max's back.

I'm not sure what prompted me to do that, it's not like me, and I know how Max feels about physical contact.

But she didn't shove me off or say anything, she didn't even look at me, and she was almost silent the whole way home.

Not that Max being quiet was an unusual thing.

I knock on the door and hear a faint 'Come in' from behind it.

I open the door to find Max sitting up in bed, yawing and rubbing sleep out of her eyes.

"Been asleep for long?" I ask knowing full well she hasn't.

Max scoffs and rolls her eyes climbing out of bed and stretching, her shirt rises to show a sliver of her stomach.

My eyes land on a thick purple scar, I quickly look away before she notices be staring.

"E-Ella send you up here?" Max asks as she starts rifling through her drawers for what I'm assuming is something to wear.

"Yeah, were leaving pretty soon, I think were gonna stop and grab breakfast on the way" I swallow a lump that's suddenly appeared in my throat.

I've never seen anyone manage to make sweatpants, bedhead, and a baggy grey sweatshirt look so good.

I've gotta cut that out, I'm sure the last thing on her mind is me.

So I do what I always do, I shove my feelings to the deepest, darkest part of me and try to forget about them.

"Helllloooo?" Max draws out, waving a hand in front of my face.

"Anybody h-home?"

I snap out of my trance a smirk,

"Yes, Ella and Nudge and Iggy an-" Max cuts me off before I have a chance to finish listing off the names of people downstairs.

"Smartass" she grumbles, nearly tripping over her duffle bag as she turns back towards her bed and sits down.

I stifle a laugh as Max lets herself fall backwards onto her bed, her body making a small thumping noise as she hits the mattress.

I lie down next to her and say nothing, just enjoying the feeling of her body next to mine.

So much for holding back my feelings. But its only been three weeks, now's not the time to say "Hey Max, wanna makeout?

I'm an idiot.

I look over at Max and her eyes are closed, her breathing is soft, almost soundless.

"Max?" I ask.

"Yeah?" she sounds almost apprehensive.

"Get dressed, you're gonna make us late" I smirk as I remove myself from her bed and exit her room, not turning back to look at her.

* * *

MAX POV

Once Fang has left room I take a deep breath before sitting up and staring at my dresser, hoping a camping appropriate outfit will just fly out of the drawers and onto my body.

No such luck.

After several minutes of debating I finally settle on black jeans, a maroon coloured long-sleeve and then throw a dark raincoat over top.

I stand in front of my mirror for at least another 10 minutes trying to decide whether or not to put my hair up.

I really don't feel like dealing with the tangles and the mess today so I put it in a messy ponytail and then stare at myself in the mirror some more.

'Wow Max, so narcissistic', except its more of a 'do I really want Ella's friends staring at the long purple scar crossing the back of my neck all day' looking in the mirror than a 'gosh I'm so gorgeous' staring in the mirror.

Just as I'm about to let my hair down I hear a creak in the floorboards.

I turn to see Fang just reaching the top of the stairs.

"Hey Max Ella sent me up here t-", Fang stops talking when I snap my head to the side to look at him.

I quickly undo my hair and try and make myself look busy, "You w-were saying?" I try and ask as casually as possible.

"Um… uh Ella sent me up here to grab your bag and throw it in the car… we're leaving in five" he says, clearing his throat.

"How c-chivalrous of you" I joke before nodding to my black duffle bag in the corner of the room.

Fang rolls his eyes and throws my bag over his shoulder.

"You coming?" he asks as he turns he back to me and begins heading back down the stairs.

I roll my eyes even though he can't see me and quickly grab my phone before following the king of darkness down to the living room.

Fang drops my bag on the floor next to various others as we enter the living room and I hear various "Morning Max"'s echo through the room, I just nod my head in response.

Next thing I know Ms. Martinez is slipping a thermos of tea into my hands,

"You look like you need it" she winks and returns to the kitchen before I have a chance to respond.

I turn to see Fang looking at me once again; sometimes he almost gives me the vague impression that he has thoughts and feelings.

"Alright guys!" Nudge claps her hands and steps into the centre of the room, silencing everyone.

"You all know the drill, ohhh except Max OMG you're going to have SO MUCH FUN", Nudge squeals before continuing.

"Bags packed in the trunk with Tetris-like precision, everyone goes to the bathroom NOW" she looks pointedly at Iggy.

"What? Iggy asks, "I have a small bladder," he continues before looking down at his feet.

Almost everyone rolls their eyes and Nudge keeps talking,

"With stops and the inevitable bathroom breaks it'll take us three hours to get there".

"Remind us again why we always go to the same park that's three hours away instead of to the one that's oh I don't know… a 30 minute drive from here?" Iggy asks, although something tells me he already has the answer.

"Because _Iggy"_ Nudge slows, "Then it wouldn't really count as a road trip! And three of you are graduating in 10 months! We need to boonnnddddd pleeaseee" Nudge whines.

"Okay Nudge all of us are already here and packed and ready, remember?"

"Oh, right" Nudge blushes a little and looks at her feet.

"Shouldn't we be heading off now?" I hear Fang's deep voice echo through the room from his place next to me.

"OMG RIGHT!" Nudge squeals, running towards to entry way and slipping on her shoes.

Fang just looks at me and rolls his eyes slightly before nodding for me to follow himself and the others towards the door.

Well, this is bound to be interesting.

* * *

Fang POV

We are now two hours into our trip, we've all eaten breakfast and had to make at least 3 bathroom stops, I blame Iggy for that.

Iggy's in the front seat driving with Ella next to him in the passenger, Nudge, Gazzy and Angel are all in the backseat talking quietly, and Max is asleep in the seat next to me, we're right behind the front seats.

Ella has fallen asleep as well, I can hear her snoring softly in the front seat.

"Iggy, stop looking at your girlfriend to you'll crash the car" Nudge pipes up from the backseat.

"He thinks she's cute when she snores" Angel adds.

"Hey! I never said that!" Iggy yells as he focuses his eyes back on the empty road ahead.

"That's a thing? People think snoring is cute?" Gazzy asks incredulously.

"It's a thing when you're in LOOVVEEEE" Nudge and Angel proclaim simultaneously.

"Wanna talk about love? Just look at Fang and Max" Iggy scoffs jokingly as he continues driving.

I roll my eyes internally "Way to deflect the attention off of yourself Igs" I say.

"We all already knowww Fang is head over heels for Max but we have to give that some time since they're both brick walls and it'll probably take EONS for either of them to admit that they love each other a-" I cut Nudge off.

"I barely know her"

"Yeah yeah sure" Nudge waves at me with her hand.

Angel catches my eye for a second, she looks at me as if she knows something I don't.

I suddenly hear Max stir from beside me, she yawns and stretches her arms.

"Mornin sunshine" Iggy chimes from the front seat, how he could tell she was awake without even looking is beyond me.

"Sleep well?" I ask.

Max just shrugs, ah of course, I forgot, she talks less than I do.

* * *

The next thing I know we're pulling up to our campsite and Iggy is spouting some philosophical nonsense about returning to nature and getting in touch with yourself or something.

Sometimes I understand that, when the noise is all too much.

When life is too much I feel like I could just run and not stop until I've fallen off the edge of the Earth.

 _The Earth is circular, idiot._

A voice in the back of my mind mocks me.

I sigh and stretch my arms up above me, my palms easily reach the ceiling of the car, pressing against the soft fabric.

Just then I catch Max staring at me, or rather, at the exposed skin just above my waistband.

I catch her eye and raise my eyebrows, smirking a little, I'm an arrogant asshole I know.

I think I almost see a tint of pink rise to her cheeks but within seconds it's gone, her usual stoic expression returning to her face.

I've noticed that little bits of Max shine through sometimes, like ghosts of who she used to be.

She always shuts it down whenever she realizes she's letting herself be something other than miserable, I hate it.

I've known Max for such a short period of time and yet I can't find the will to stay away from her.

That combined with the fact that Ella is consistently getting me to talk to Max for her makes it nearly impossible to stay away.

What can I say? She's intriguing.

I write about her sometimes although never by name, not like anyone would ever see what I write on my blog anyways.

Not to mention it's private and password protected so no one could read it even if they did find it.

Yeah yeah laugh it up, Fang has feelings and he writes them down it's hilarious.

"Fang? Faanngg? Hellooo?" Nudge's voice snaps me out of my thoughts.

"Huh?" I respond, nice Fang, great English.

"You need to move your emo ass out of your seat that Angel, Gazzy and I can actually get out of the back seat" she replies.

I apologize before quickly unbuckling my seat belt and exiting the car, stretching my arms once again now that I'm out in the open.

"You gonna h-help?" Max smirks at me as she begins helping Iggy lift all of our crap out of the trunk of the car, careful not to dislodge anything so that the pile of bags doesn't come crashing down.

"Bossy" I respond before reaching over her shoulder and grabbing a large, heavy bag from the top of the pile.

Max's breath hitches, it happens so fast I almost don't notice, almost.

"Lazy" she responds before stepping away, distancing herself from me.

"Fang! Stop flirting and bring me the damn tent" Iggy yells jokingly from the clearing where the tents go.

I roll my eyes and make my way over to him, using all my willpower not to look back at Max.

It's official, I'm crazy.

* * *

Max POV

Fang reaches over my shoulder to grab a bag from the trunk, his skin grazing mine gently.

I feel my breath hitch for half a second before I regain my composure and respond with something witty in an attempt to calm myself.

Iggy makes the usual joke that everyone makes about Fang flirting with me and the next thing I know Fang's gone.

I close my eyes for a minute and breathe, trying to clear all the thoughts from my head.

 _It's okay Max, you're okay._

Right, I think to myself, if this is what you would call okay.

I'm now noticing how after only living with the Martinez's for a few weeks that I'm beginning to gain weight so the bones under my skin aren't as noticeable.

I'm not as pale either but I'm still not nearly as close to the person I used to be, I never will be.

The campsite is relatively large, there's a huge circular clearing where the tents and the fire pit go and as far as I can tell there's no lake or body of water nearby.

"Hey Max?" I hear Angel call from somewhere.

"Yeah?" I respond, acting like I'm busy unpacking the car even though I have no idea what I'm doing or where anything goes.

"We're driving down to the river tomorrow afternoon, it's only 10 minutes away so if you're not swimming you should bring a book or something" I turn around and see Angel smile at me kindly.

"T-thanks" I stutter, dammit.

* * *

Soon the campsite is set up, it's now 3:00pm and everyone is just sitting around goofing off.

Iggy hung up some sort of infamous hammock between two trees that I'm currently laying in reading.

It's very peaceful out here, I can see why they all keep coming back.

The trees tower above the campsite, almost obliterating any sign of the sky but still letting in enough light.

I wish I could have my wings out, the breeze is so nice today.

Nudge, Angel and Gazzy are playing some sort of card game and Iggy and Ella are sitting next to each other talking aimlessly.

As for Fang, he's sitting on the ground with his back resting against the trunk of a large tree, doing what looks like drawing inside a large black leather sketchbook.

Every once and a while I see him look up, black hair hanging in his eyes as he focuses on whatever it is that he's drawing which I'm assuming in the scenery.

"Like what you see?" I hear from my left suddenly, Iggy had somehow managed to sneak up on me.

"Yeah, t-the trees are r-really pretty" I know he wasn't talking about the trees.

Iggy is easy enough to talk to, it's mostly jokes with him, never anything serious, at least not since the night I basically told him to make a move on Ella.

Iggy rolls his eyes and crosses his arms over his chest, leaning against the tree next to me.

"He's drawing you" Iggy states plainly.

I scoff "Yeah right"

"Max, Fang's been my best friend and my brother for almost 18 years now, trust me, he's drawing you" Iggy winks before walking away, leaving me dumbfounded.

I sigh, I really did think I'd be able to move here and ignore everyone around me for an entire year without getting involved in any drama.

Looks like that isn't going to work out.

* * *

 **A/N Review !**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Hey guys ! I noticed I've been switching around with how I write this story so from now on I'll be making a conscious effort to write in past - tense. Also, you guys have to review ! I have no idea what anyone thinks about this story ! Give me some feedback :)**

* * *

Max POV

It was getting dark and Iggy and Gazzy had managed to get the fire to be extremely high.

Everyone was sitting around the fire, laughing and roasting marshmallows, we had already eaten dinner.

I sat in my chair silently, legs curled under me, hood pulled up over my head.

I was just observing, all the smiling faces and good vibes.

I started to wonder what my life would have been like if I'd grown up with Ella and Ms. Martinez instead of my Dad.

Would these people be my friends? Would Ella and I get along? Would they all know about my wings?

I knew I was welcome but sometimes I felt so out of place, hell, I was out of place.

I was a seventeen year old with wings that no one but my dead father and basically estranged mother knew about.

I sighed internally and Fang suddenly made eye contact with me, almost as if he could sense the war going on in my head.

Some really intense staring ensued, and not in a 'whoever blinks first loses' sort of way.

Sometimes I felt like Fang could see right into my head, decoding every through that ran through my mind.

Finally, I broke off the stare and looked back into the fire, if I stared at it long enough the flames started to change colour, often switching from green to black and back to orange again.

For a moment I closed my eyes, just breathing everything in, the smell of burning wood and the feeling of being completely submerged in a world that feels far away from my real life.

I remembered a couple times when my dad used to take me camping as a kid.

He always found some super isolated spot not run by anyone unlike this campsite which harboured my spots for campers within a reasonable distance from one another.

He would let me fly around the trees, see how long I could fly in sixty seconds... every summer I got faster.

It used to feel like I was being tested but I never cared, I was just happy to be spending time with my Dad.

As I got older he spent more time at work and less time with me, going on longer and longer business trips every few months.

When I really started to think about it he never talked about work much, I guess it was pretty confidential.

Once, I suggested that I tell my close friends about my wings, I was sick of always swimming on my own and having to change in the bathroom stalls before gym class.

My Dad was furious, I remember feeling like he yelled for hours but it was only a few minutes.

I never brought up telling people about my wings again, it was clearly out of the question.

Growing up meant my Dad has less interest in me as well, the older I got, the less interested he was in me and my wings and the more controlling he got.

Don't get me wrong here, my father was a kind man but he just got more cautious, more strict about letting me go out to fly at night.

As I sat there staring into the flames thinking about my (dead) father the feeling of loss sinks in more and more and I can't do anything to help it.

No one thinks about the possibility of their parent dying, you don't wake up one morning expecting your entire life to flash before your eyes; it just doesn't happen like that.

"Max? Maaaaxx? Hellloooo? Anyone home?" Iggy's soft voice pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Huh? W-what? Sorry" I responded, still in the process of separating myself from my thoughts.

"Daydreaming about my gorgeous eyes again? I don't blame you Max, I'm basically a supermodel" Iggy responded lightheartedly, to which I rolled my eyes.

Ella didn't look at all bothered by his comment, thank god.

"We were all talking about the craziest things we've ever done, I once put soda in my water cup at McDonalds so _that_ was a wild ride"

I shrugged nonchalantly "M-my life has been p-pretty uneventful so far"

"Un true, you got Fang to start talking like a normal human being, I mean I'm assuming he does, unless you two just sit there in angsty silence and bask in all of your deep dark teenager feelings" Nudge piped up.

"I'd like to interject" Fang's deep voice suddenly rose from his spot across from me, "I don't 'bask' in anything Nudge"

"Sure you don't, Mr. Tall dark and Handsome" Iggy winked at Fang and threw up some finger guns.

"Would you two stop flirting? It's weird..." Gazza trailed off with an uncomfortable look on his face.

"You got a problem with he gays? You wanna fight me?" Iggy puffed out his chest and stood up.

"Absolutely not, however, you two, as far as I know, are both straight and besides, I don't think sunshine and nightlight mix very well"

"I'm sunshine right?" Fang smirked as Iggy laughed and sat back down in his chair, popping a raw marshmallow in his mouth and looking over at Ella, smiling with his teeth full of goop.

I quickly whipped out my phone and changed Fang's name to 'Sunshine', what? It wasn't like he'd ever see it anyways.

I quickly glanced at all the numbers in my contacts that I'd been to afraid to erase, not ready to accept that all my friends had abandoned me.

I was never sure what had changed, the last time I saw any of them was from my hospital bed.

They all stopped answering my texts after that, ignored my calls, shut me out.

I lost more than just my father that day, I lost everything I'd ever known.

I felt like a wave of culture shock despite being in the same country I'd always lived in, everything was changing.

"So I figured out the sleeping situation" Iggy exclaimed enthusiastically.

"Oh yeah?" Gazzy responds.

"Mhm, you can sleep in the hammock!"

"I'll get eaten alive by mosquitos!" Gazzy yelled.

"Oh please, it's late August, we're up in the mountains, it's already pretty cold"

"Yeah, no kidding" Angel piped up as she wrapped her blanket scarf around her shoulders tighter.

"Then I'll freeze to death" Gazzy whimpered jokingly as he made a pouty face.

"Don't worry, every year you manage to worm your way back into the tent no matter how hard we try to keep you out, right Fangles?" Iggy nodded at Fang.

Fang sighed before responding,

"Yeah Ig".

Fang glanced at me so quickly that I wasn't sure it had even happened at all, I had a weird feeling about him and I couldn't tell if it was good or bad.

* * *

A little while later, once the fire had been put out and all the campfire stories had been told everyone had begun to head to bed, I was the last to go.

I couldn't shake the feeling of wanting to fly up above the trees and bask in the feeling of absolute freedom that comes with flying.

Having wings will always have its challenges but in my opinion the benefits had always been worth it.

I sighed as I climbed into my sleeping bag, new. Ms. Martinez had again insisted of paying for me even though it had been completely unnecessary.

Surprisingly enough Ella, Nudge and Angel had already fallen asleep although maybe it wasn't that surprising, I had no idea what time it was.

I started feeling sleepy after what seemed like hours of just listening to the sounds of the forest outside our tent.

The sound of crickets and a slight breeze were weirdly comforting, usually so much silence gave my mind too much room to wander off into out space but that night I was just enjoying the peace.

I knew I had my whole life ahead of me but I was struggling with my future, I had thought about moving out and going to college my whole life until my dad died.

I guess everything kind of snapped into perspective after that, like you're alive one second and dead the next so what's the point of planning anything out.

Maybe that was naive I don't know, all I knew is that everything felt different, almost like I'd been trying to walk through quicksand those past few months.

Sometimes I felt like I should've died in that car crash, my dad had more to contribute to this world than I ever would.

I wasn't particularly smart, I mean my grades had always been good enough but there was little chance of me becoming a surgeon or a physicist or anything like that.

Soon I drifted off to sleep, lost in a whirlpool of conflicting feelings.

* * *

I woke with a start to the sound of a branch snapping outside our tent.

It didn't look light outside yet, I guessed I hadn't been asleep for too long but then again I hadn't been paying attention to much since we'd arrived.

Mostly I was focusing on attempting to enjoy not going to school everyday, somehow I felt like all of my new classmates would be able to sense that I was the weird new kid with the dead father.

No part of me felt tired at all so I decided to get up and go outside, even if it meant just sitting until the sun rose.

I zipped the tent back up as quietly as possible in an attempt to not wake up everyone else and slipped on my shoes as my eyes adjusted to the partial darkness.

I realized that sunrise was definitely on its way as a pale blue light painted everything around me in contrast to the dark black night it had been just a couple hours before.

A tall black figure was sitting in the hammock, its feet dragging themselves back and forth over a track it had created in the dirt beneath the hammock.

I quickly realized that that black figure was Fang, who had changed into black sweatpants and a black hoodie, his hood was pulled up over his head blending in perfectly with his black hair which hung over his eyes.

Instead of trying, and probably struggling, to think of something to say I made my way towards him and sat down next to him.

Fang didn't even look up as I caused the hammock to sink even lower to the ground with out combined weight, his feet now firmly planted in the dirt.

"Couldn't sleep?" he whispered quietly, still keeping his head down.

I shrugged "I don't know, I t-think you woke me up" I said lightheartedly.

"Sorry" he mumbled.

"It's alright"

Silence, awkward silence.

"E-everything okay?" I asked quietly, mostly because I didn't want to wake anyone up but also because I felt like if I were to speak at a regular volume I'd disturb the entire forest.

"I guess so" Fang shrugged, finally looking up at me.

His eyes were red, with lack of sleep or something else I was never sure, it had been too dark to tell.

"It's so quiet out here" he moved on, "Makes you remember that the world isn't so noisy everywhere all the time"

I nodded my head slowly, because we were sitting on a hammock we had no choice but to be immediately next to each other so out thighs were touching.

"W-What d'you wanna do with t-the rest of your life?" I asked, entirely unsure of what pushed the words out of my mouth.

"That's a big question" he laughed softly.

"Sorry"

"It's alright, I don't know. Travel, write, get out of here mostly, what about you"

I shrugged in response, I had nothing to say, my mind had been foggy since the accident.

"I think you've got about as much idea as anyone else our age, no one knows what to do, we're expected to grow up so fast"

"H-haven't you already?" I asked quietly.

"What? Because I live on my own? Maybe, that's not really growing up though. I mean we're expected to just know what to do. We graduate and then they just throw us out into the world and we're left with no clue how to keep going"

"I get that"

"Oh, I'm sorry Max"

"I w-wish people would s-stop apologizing to me"

"Sorry... shit I mean... um"

I laughed at his response, it felt good to smile.

"It's okay F-fang" I reassured him as I yawned.

"Getting tired?" Fang smirked.

I shrugged my shoulders, I felt weirdly awake even thought a small voice in the back of my head had been telling me to get some sleep.

"I slept in t-the car o-on the way here"

Fang rolled his eyes and laughed quietly.

"Wanna go for a walk?" Fang asked, "I doubt anyone'll be awake for a while, they tend to sleep in"

"Sure" I smiled gently and hoisted myself out of the dent we'd made in the hammock.

I heard what I assumed was Iggy snoring gently as we walked past the tents and down a narrow path in the woods.

We walked in comfortable silence, enjoying the way the forest seemed to change around us as the sun rose.

Soon I heard the sound of rushing water and looking up at Fang, raising an eyebrow in question.

"Come on" Fang gestured his head as he walked off the path and into the forest.

Yeah Max, go ahead, follow the talk dark lanky kid into the forest where no one can hear you scream if he murders you, great idea.

Against my better judgement I followed Fang through the thick trees until we came to a clearing.

A waterfall stood in front of me, it was gorgeous.

"Like it?" Fang smirked at what I assume was a look of amazement on my face.

"No one else knows it's here, I found it last summer when I went for a walk"

"S-so you make a habit of w-walking around by yourself i-in the middle of the n-night?" I asked jokingly.

"Hey look at you, saying for then three words"

"Ha-ha" I responded, "Very funny"

Fang laughed before sitting down in front of the waterfall, the sun shining on his face making it look as if his skin were glowing.

Then he laid back with his arms behind his head, closing his eyes and soaking up the warm rays of sun.

"You gonna stand there and stare are me forever or come sit down?" Fang asked me, raising his voice a little so that I could hear him over the roar of the waterfall.

I rolled my eyes even though I knew he wouldn't be able to see me and sat down next to him.

"Tanning?" I asked.

"No" he responded with an amused tone in his voice, "I do that at the salon" he finished as he open his eyes and winked at be briefly.

"B-beauty queen"

"You know it"

My mind started to wander back to when I'd first been forced to move here only a couple weeks ago, when I was so dead set on not getting attached.

Maybe I don't have to get attached, maybe I could have one friend, and maybe that friend could be Fang.

After all this is going to be all about surviving isn't it? Just making it through until the end of the year?

I could have a friend, so survive, I could put on a mask for everyone, convince them I'm doing better.

I could do that.

"Why'd you bring me o-out here?" I asked Fang, no one else knew about it, so why me?

Fang shrugged, as best as one can while lying down,

"I'm not sure" he paused.

"I guess I think you deserve some happiness, something nice, why not this?"

I couldn't think of anything to say in response, I had no words, people are always tip - toeing around me, like if they say the wrong thing I'll explode and cover the entire area with my guts.

Fang was different, he'd learned in such a short time to stop avoiding the subject.

"Thanks" I'd managed to grind out, feeling like no other words would be able to describe how I was feeling.

"Really Max" Fang propped himself up on his elbows and looking at me, squinting.

"Shit's hard, I get that more than you know but don't let it ruin the rest of your life"

"Okay" I responded quietly, we made eye contact and just looked at each other for what felt like forever.

"We should head back, the others are probably going to wake up soon"

"Alright" I nod as Fang stands up, offering me his hand to pull me up, which I take.

As we start to head back into the woods I call Fangs name,

"Yeah?"

"T-thank you, really" I whisper, suddenly taking an interest in my feet planted firmly on the forest floor.

"Anytime Maxie" Fang winks before turning back around and walking back onto the trail, leaving me speechless.

When we finally reach the campsite Iggy's the only one awake and has started a fire and is about to begin what I assume is making breakfast.

"I see the master chef is at work" Fang laughed.

"Yeah, just cooking breakfast while the rest of you sleep in, excluding you two of course" Iggy winked at us suggestively to which I responded by rolling my eyes.

"We were just out there looking for your dignity, I know you lost it a while ago"

"Well _someone_ woke up on the wrong side of the... tent" Iggy said looking pointedly at Fang.

Fang just laughed and sat down in one of the chairs arranged around the campfire, I followed suit.

Suddenly I heard the sound of a tent flap unzipping and looked behind me to see Ella emerging from the tent.

She yawned and stretched her arms up above her head as she slipped on her boots.

"Morning guys" she smiled and rubbed sleep out of her eyes as she made her way towards us and took a sweat next to Iggys, I noticed her scoot her chair a little closer to his and smiled to myself.

"What's for breakfast?" Ella asked sleepily as Iggy rifled around in the cooler.

"Eggs, bacon, and potatoes, sound good? We've got hot chocolate too" Iggy asked all of us who nodded in response.

I hadn't realized it but I was starving.

* * *

"Okay Ig that was SO good like, probably the best breakfast I've ever eaten" Nudge said as she, uncharacteristically, licked her fingers and then wiped them off on a napkin.

"Nudge, you say that every time Iggy cooks anything" Angel responded laughing as she too finished off the rest of her breakfast.

"What can I say? Iggy, you're an amazing cook" Nudge smiled.

"I second that" Gazzy piped up as he reached for the last piece of bacon.

"That's right guys, pile on the compliments, I know I'm amazing" Iggy boasted as began to collect everyone's dirty paper plates and throw them in a trash bag.

"We still going down to the river later?" Gazzy asked and he stood up, stretched and began helping Iggy in cleaning up the surrounding area.

"Of course we are! Nudge squealed, it's tradition! And it's the la-" Gazzy cut off Nudge before she had a chance to finish her sentence.

"We know we know, Iggy and Fang and Max are all gonna graduate and leave us behind and it's the last summer before they go away to college or whatever"

"Well it's true!" Nudge yelled indignantly as she made a pouty face.

"It's not like we're going to drop off the face of the Earth Nudge" Iggy chimed in.

"Well I know thatttttt" Nudge drawled out, "but you guys are gonna be busy with adulating and college parties and your new friends... at least Iggy will be"

"Are you suggesting I won't make any friends?" Fang asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well it's not exactly like you're super approachable..." she responded.

"It's true Fang, you're kinda scary at first" Ella laughed as she handed her empty paper plate to Iggy, their fingers touching for less than a second causing Ella to blush.

"Fang won't make friends, he'll have followers, girls tend to swoon over the whole 'dark and dangerous thing'" Iggy laughed as he looked at me.

"They do not" Fang growled angrily.

"Um excuse me? What about Lissa?" Angel said raising and eyebrow and crossing her arms.

Fang rolled his eyes "She's crazy, that's what" he said.

"Crazy in loovvve with you" Iggy mocked.

"That's fantastic for her but I'm okay as I am" Fang said lightning up a little bit.

"Maybe Max'll scare her off this semester, you guys are kinda like Gomez and Morticia Addams" Iggy laughed and he tied up the big black garbage bag and tossed it over towards the car.

"Except Max wears considerably more colour than you Fangy boy"

I wondered who this Lissa girl was, she sounded... obnoxious to say the least, not that I'm jealous of course, Fang obviously doesn't like her and that would be stupid anyways, I'm not here to get a boyfriend.

* * *

A couple hours later and we'd all packed up what we needed to go down to the river and swim, except for me, I'd just brought a book and slipped on my boots since I had no plans on swimming.

It felt weird to just leave most of our stuff and our tents behind, but we'd rented out the campsite for the weekend so I guess it made sense, no one would be up there.

Everyone had already climbed in the car and I was just about to when something in the trees caught my eye.

"B-be there in a second" I'd stammered out as I made my way back towards the tents.

I looked to my left and saw a figure in all black standing in the trees, it's face hairy and distorted, almost wolf-like. But this creature had been standing on two legs like a human.

The second it saw me it growled and ran off, gone in the blink of an eye.

"Max? You okay to go?" I heard Fang from behind me, I guessed Ella had sent him after me as usual.

"Y-yeah I-I'm f-fine" I choked out, still in shock.

The entire car ride down to the river I was lost in the memory of what I'd just seen, some weird wolf-human hybrid running around in the woods.

There was no way, I must have been going crazy.

I decided to keep quiet about it, no one needed to know that I was losing my mind.

Except I wasn't, I just didn't know it yet.


	9. Chapter 9

Unknown POV

"Sir, she spotted me moments ago, but only briefly" I spoke softly, my earpiece crackled as it received a response.

"You idiot! Do I need to put Jackson on watch instead of you? Can you not handle this simple task?" the angry voice of my boss rang in my ears.

"No sir, I've got this covered sir" I ground out in an attempt to sound calm and collected.

"Good, no more screw ups, have there been any new developments?"

"I'm not entirely sure yet sir, I'm starting to think that the tall dark one is becoming a problem"

"How so?" my boss asked, I could hear and edge in his voice.

"Attachments can be... tricky with girls her age, it could make extraction more difficult"

"Regardless, keep seeing me updates, we'll deal with him if needed when the time comes"

"Will do sir"

"Good, report back at HQ tomorrow night, you have further training to complete before the extraction date"

"Got it, see you then"

I had a feeling that this entire mission was going to become a total shit storm.

* * *

Fang POV

Max had been different since we got back, silent.

Yeah I know I know, Max is always silent, more so than I am but this was weird.

I couldn't barely get a word out of her when for a while there I was thinking... nothing, never mind.

School was about to start, tomorrow morning in fact.

We were all staying at Ella and Max's for dinner and then heading home to unpack and prepare ourselves for school tomorrow, our last year for some of us.

Max had asked me what I wanted to do with the rest of my life and truth is, I didn't know.

I tried not to think about the future too much, it was pointless, everything is ultimately out of our control.

"Fang? Are you awake in there? Hellllooo?" I heard suddenly as I felt Iggy knock on the side of my head.

"Knock it off Ig" I waved his hand away with my own and took a sip of my water, regaining my composure.

"Sheesh okay" Iggy held both of his hands up in mock defence before going back to his food, oddly enough I didn't feel all that hungry.

"You should go check on Max, I'm a little worried" Ella spoke up suddenly.

"Why?" Ms. Martinez asked inquisitively.

Ella shrugged, dragging her fork around her plate haphazardly,

"I don't know, she hasn't spoken much since yesterday morning"

"Ella, I'm not sure if you've noticed but Max says very little to everyone expect maybe Fangles over her" Gazzy jerked his thumb at my from across the table.

"I know" Ella responded, "That's what I mean, I haven't even noticed her talking to Fang... I just think it's odd is all but it's probably nothing"

Iggy gave me that 'Come-on-dude-I-know-you-know-I'm-totally-into-Ella-but-won't-admit-it-so-please-help-her-out-for-my-sake' look and I sighed before pushing my chair back and standing up.

"It's alright Ella, I'll go check up on her, I'm sure she's fine"

"Thanks Fang" she responded, Iggy looked at me with a nod and a silent thank you.

I made my way up the stairs silently and knocked on Max's door, no response.

I knocked again but to no avail so I just pushed her door open slowly, thinking that she might be out laying on the roof again.

I found her lying in bed, headphones in, staring at the ceiling, eyes closed.

She wasn't asleep though, I could tell.

She was still on guard, with her body tensed and her forehead crinkled.

I carefully made my way towards her bed and sat down next to her, she opened her eyes suddenly and jolted up, ripping her headphones out of her ears.

"Shit sorry, I didn't mean to scare you" I said quickly, afraid that her next step would be to punch me.

Max glared but laid back down, this time with her eyes open and one headphone in.

"So I guess you know why I'm up here" I said out loud.

"Ella" Max sighed.

I carefully laid down next to Max, making sure to keep a significant distance between us, and grabbed her loose headphone, sticking it in my own ear.

A soft and haunting melody rang around in my head, it was beautiful.

And hey, now I know that Max has great taste in music, although it could just be this one song.

"Is everything okay? I mean with you" I asked.

Max just sighed and closed her eyes, "I d-don't know" she let out, "I've got n-no idea".

"That's okay"

Silence.

I moved my hands from the place behind my head and rested them by my sides, my right hand briefly brushing Max's.

What felt like a jolt of electricity shot up my arm but I ignored it, it was probably nothing.

"I should head home" I said and I sat up, stretching before making my way towards Max's door.

"I know shit's hard right now, just give it some time. I'm here if you need me"

and with those final words of what I guess you could call wisdom I left, leaving Max and her piercing stare behind.

* * *

MAX POV

 _Beep Beep Beep._

'I want to murder my alarm clock' are the first words that run through my mind on my first day of school.

God I hated this, I prayed for some natural disaster to occur within the next hour so that I'd be spared the sheer torture of attending a new school for my last year of high school.

I have a sinking feeling that my stutter is not going to seem like a valid excuse to teachers as to why I don't talk or so presentations.

So I basically have the next 10 months of being Ella's weird estranged sister with a speech impediment to look forward too, great.

Fang will probably take back what he said once he realizes that I'm at the bottom of the social food chain, AND on top of that I'm definitely, 100% losing my damn mind.

I mean, really Max? A fucking human - wolf hybrid? That's something straight out of a science fiction novel.

Then again, I did have wings so that itself was also straight out a science fiction novel, but I draw the line at weird wolf human mutants running around in the forest.

Just then my phone dings, the name 'Ms. Martinez' glows on the screen and I enter my password so I can look at whatever information it is that is so important at this ungodly hour.

 _Good Morning Max, just making sure you're awake and ready for school, I've got breakfast ready whenever you are :)_

Well, didn't I feel like a jerk now.

 _Yup, I'm awake, thanks._

I responded quickly before forcing myself out of my fortress of blankets.

Everything in me screams, begs, that I just crawl back into bed and never get up the second that my bare feet hit the cold hard floor.

Funny how nerve wracking the first day of school can still be even after having experienced 11 others, then again, this was different.

I pushed all thoughts of whatever it was that I thought I was in the woods out of my head and focused on making myself look at least semi - decent.

In the end I decided on black jeans with holes in the knees, and old Led Zeppelin t - shirt that used to be black but had now faded to a dull grey, and a maroon coloured zip up hoodie over top.

After that I quickly threw on some mascara, which I hadn't done in months, and dug out an old pair of grey converse which, like my jeans and t - shirt, also had the occasional hole here and there.

My hair was a lost cause as per usual so I just let it fall down in its natural 'tangled birds nest chic' look and headed downstairs.

Strangely enough the huge case of nerves that I'd developed had not impeded my appetite at all, I think I managed to scarf down a breakfast big enough for three in the span of 10 minutes.

"Fang is going to be giving you guys a ride to school, unless you want me to drive you?" Ms. Martinez asked quietly so that Ella wouldn't hear.

"It's o-okay, thank you though" I responded, giving her a small smile to reassure her that I was in fact capable in getting in a vehicle driven by someone other than her.

I was so sick of being treated like a china doll, I'm not going to break that easily.

 _You can handle this Max,_ I tell myself, _you can handle anything._

Okay, deep breath in, breath out, repeat. That's been my mantra since the accident, just keep breathing, as long as you're breathing everything okay.

"Everyone ready to go? Wouldn't wanna be late" I suddenly heard Fang's deep voice ring out from the front hallway.

"Coming!" Ella yells as she gestured as she motioned at me to follow suit.

As we're slipping out the door Ella, graciously, sits in the back seat leaving shotgun for me, although if you ask me she seemed a little rushed.

Seriously, she was in the car and buckled up before I'd even closed the door behind me and Fang.

"You look nice" Fang smirks, I look down at my ratty clothes and raise an eyebrow.

"Thanks?" I respond, "I guess".

Fang only laughs and walks towards the car, getting in and backing out of the driveway.

* * *

When we reach the school I'm amazed, it's small compared to my old high school which was a mass of winding hallways and practically hidden stairwells.

"Impressed? I know, it's practically Hogwarts" Iggy remarked as he walked up to us, throwing an arm around Ella's shoulder causing her cheeks to turn a light shade of pink.

"N-no, it's just, it's s-so small" I say, not trying to sound too pretentious, I didn't need yet another negative personality traits following me around.

"Come from a big school?" Fang asked quietly.

I nodded, Fang had this way of talking at a level that made you feel like he was talking directly to you, like no one else in the room mattered even if they were involved in the conversation... almost as if he were singling you out but not in an obvious way.

Last night when Fang's hand brushed mine I felt something, I don't know what it was or if he felt it too but it was almost electric, like lightning bolts running into my veins and through my body.

I'm making a conscious decision to ignore it.

If you ignore a problem long enough it just goes away right? That always works out well.

"Oh shoot Max I almost forgot!" Ella exclaimed before rummaging around in her bag, excavating a white sheet of paper.

"I picked up your schedule and locker number last weekend and I completely forgot to give it to you, that would've been bad" she she said as she handed me the sheet.

"T-thanks" I gave her a small smile, attempting to be somewhat civil instead of an antisocial asswipe.

I took a look at my schedule and groaned internally. I forgot that I'd picked my courses before the accident, when I still gave a crap about my future and had genuine interests.

It read;

 _1st period - World History_

 _2nd period - Earth & Space Sciences _

_Lunch_

 _3rd period - Personal Fitness_

 _4th period - Spare_

Gym was _bound_ to be a complete and total nightmare, I just hoped that this school would be more liberal with the uniforms than my last.

Turned out Fang had been peering over my shoulder to look at my schedule without me noticing, causing my to jump in my spot.

"What?" Fang inquired.

"D-don't do t-that" I ground out.

"What?" he asked, "breathe?" he smirked.

"Cocky bastard" I said jokingly.

"Ohhh looks like Max is packing in the heat today way to go!" Iggy raised his hand and high - fived me as Fang glared at him.

"I'm gonna see you guys in class, I gotta go handle something first" Fang said quickly before fist - bumping Iggy and Gazzy and taking off, that was weird.

When we reached the front entrance we all went our respective ways, Iggy walked me to my classroom since I had no idea where I was going but I had a sneaking suspicion that he was just doing it to ease Ella's anxiety.

"I've got science with you next period so I'll see you then, good luck" Iggy gave me a small smile and a pat on the shoulder before heading off towards his own first period class.

I took a deep breath before stepping into my classroom.

The walls were lined with various posters about historical events, a short bald man with square glasses sat at the back of the room behind a large dark wooden desk.

He didn't appear to be paying much attention to the students flooding into the room so I just took a seat near the back next to the window, I'd always felt better the closer I was to an exit.

As the final bell rang signalling the end of class the man who I could only assume was the teacher removed himself from behind his desk and walked up to the front of the room.

"Okay class, to begin w-" the teacher who hadn't yet introduced himself was interrupted as a blur of black ran into the room.

"Fang" the teacher said.

"Mr. Holland" Fang replied, a nervous smile on his face.

"Late on the first day?"

"I'm just trying to keep up your good impression of me" Fang shrugged.

Mr. Holland rolled his eyes, "You're lucky you're one of my favourite students Walker, now go sit down and don't make a habit of being late. That goes for the rest of you too" he spoke.

And as luck would have it, the only seat left open was the one directly next to me, I guessed no one wanted to sit with the weird new kid.

"Hey" Fang whispered as he sat down next to me, dropping his black backpack at his feet.

I gave him a small smile and focused my attention back of the front of the room where Mr. Holland was now going over the different units we'd be covering this semester.

Before I knew it the class was over and Mr. Holland had asked almost everyone to read except for me which was odd but appreciated.

"Hey" Fang tapped my shoulder gently, "Want me to walk you to our next class?"

"N-not worried you'll b-be late for your o-wn?" I mocked him quietly, I was attempting to keep my stutter under wraps for as long as possible.

Fang rolled his eyes and laughed, "I'll be fine, they're right across from each other anyways, let's go" he nodded his head in the general direction of the science hall and motioned for me to follow him.

I kept my head down as I trailed silent behind Fang receiving the odd look from other students here and there.

"Okay, this is you. I'm right across the hall in case you decide you can't live without me" Fang winked and stalked off before I had a chance to reply.

The second I stepped foot into the classroom I immediately heard Iggy's lighthearted voice call my name.

"Max! Max over here!" Iggy waved frantically at me from across the room, I assume he was trying to make me feel welcome and wasn't actually bursting at the seams at the sight of me.

I smiled and little and made my way towards him and sat down.

"Looks like we're lab partners, isn't that exciting?" Iggy joked.

"Yeah exciting if she likes getting her eyebrows burnt off!" an unknown voice called from the back of the room.

Iggy turned around at lighting speed, "Shut up Dylan!" he yelled joking as he slid one finger over his throat in a 'threatening' gesture.

"So maybe there was a _small_ incident with Jenny Kowalski last year, no biggie, her eyebrows are back now"

"A-are you serious?" I asked him softly.

"I promise I'll try my best not to burn off your eyebrows Max, it's earth and space science, how much fire can there be?"

"Like you'd even need it!" the same voice called from the back of the classroom again.

"That's some supersonic hearing you've got there Dylan, make a habit of eavesdropping?" Iggy yelled back.

"Make a habit of talking super loud?" Dylan responded.

Before Iggy had a chance to respond with another snide remark their teacher entered the classroom.

"And I presume that _both_ of you make a habit of yelling?" a stern faced teacher with mousy brown hair asked with one eyebrow raised and her arms crossed.

Iggy shrunk down in his spot sheepishly, "Sorry" he mumbled.

Our teacher laughed and rolled her eyes, "Good to have you in my class again James, Dylan" she nodded at both of them.

"So for those of you who don't know, I'm Ms. Wilson. And today I'll just be distributing textbooks, handing out some basic review and giving you time to work"

Ms. Wilson's voice drifted off to the back of my mind as I proceeded to zone out for the rest of the class, only snapping back into reality when we had to get up and sign out a textbook.

"What about you, do you make a habit of hitting on other girls men?" a shrill voice spoke up just as I'd finished writing my textbook number in the teachers notebook.

I turned around and was immediately faced with a fiery haired girl in black heeled boots.

"Excuse me?" I asked, thankfully without a stutter, I wouldn't want this girl to think I was intimidated by her.

"Fang. I saw him walk you here at the beginning of class. He's mine" she stated as if it were a scientific fact.

I scoffed, this must have been Lissa.

"All yours" I said before shoving past her and back to my desk.

"Oh boy" Iggy cringed, "What did dragon lady want?" he asked me quietly.

"She was j-just informing me t-that Fangy boy is h-her property" I responded, a look of disgust on my face, I didn't like this girl already.

"Typical Lissa, don't worry about her, she's harmless... mostly"

"I-I'm not worried, I c-could take her"

"Oh man I'd love to see someone fight her, I'm 100% behind you Max"

"Thanks Ig" I smiled and flipped open my textbook, groaning internally.

 _Good job Max_ I thought to myself, _day one and you've already made an enemy._

* * *

By lunch I was already in need of a long, long fly. Too bad it was the middle of the day.

I sat down at the a red picnic table outside the back of the school with Ella and her friends, Fang on my left, Iggy and Ella across from us and Angel, Nudge and Gazzy on the end seats.

"Anything interesting or eventful happen in class yet?" Ella asked casually as she took a bite of her apple.

Everyone shrugged or responded with 'no' or 'not really.

"Actually, Max here had an altercation with Lissa in science class" Iggy laughed as he nodded at me from his spot across the table.

"WHAT?!" Nudge squealed excitedly, "You have to tell us everything Max ZOMG. Lissa is one of the bitchiest girls in this school but even I can't deny her fashion sense in amazing. She always manages to dress like some kind of supermodel but its never so over the top that she looks slutty you know? Anyways, she's had this thing for Fang since like freshman year when she had frizzy hair and braces and then junior year she walks into school on the first day looking completely gorgeous. No braces, she'd straightened her hair and-" Angel slapped a hand over Nudges mouth.

"I don't think Max needs to hear the story of Lissa's journey through puberty" Angel said as she laughed.

"Whoops" Nudge squeaked, "I'm sorry, I ramble"

"It's okay" I attempted to smile reassuringly although I'm sure it didn't come across that way.

"So... what actually happened?" Gazzy questioned through a mouthful of food.

Before I had the chance to give a long - winded explanation Iggy, thankfully, spoke up instead.

"She said the same thing she always does whenever she sees a girl besides her talking to Fang, she told Max to back off"

"Oh my god what'd you say?" Nudge almost yelled with excitement.

I shrugged and picked at my food, "I t-told her that h-he's all hers".

Apparently my response was hilarious because it caused everyone at the table excluding Fang to burst out in fits of laughter.

"What?" I asked innocently as Fang slammed his head on the table and into his arms, groaning loudly.

"Oh god Max" Iggy said through tears of laughter, "Now you've got Lissa thinking you believe that they're dating and that's just" he was interrupted by his own laughter.

"Bad" Fangs muffled voice escaped from where his head was placed in his arms.

"So bad" Gazzy added, amused.

"Fang hates her, he can't get away from her. Now you've just added to her delusion that Fang and her were ever a thing" Ella explained.

"Sorry" I mumbled apologetically.

"It's okay" Fang smiled at me, finally raising his head to look at the rest of us.

"You didn't know I have a stalker"

"More like a completely insane _Fangirl"_ Angel winked at Fang jokingly.

"You know I hate that word" Fang glared.

"That's what makes it so funny" Ella laughed.

Just then the bell rang signalling the end of lunch, but hey, at least Max had a spare last period so she'd be leaving early all semester.

"We've got gym too, come on" Iggy waved his arm at me so that I'd follow him and Fang towards what would presumably be the gym.

Iggy waved at Ella as they parted ways and as usual, Ella blushed, which is what she does when Iggy does pretty much anything.

The gymnasium was surprisingly large for such a small school, the walls were painted with blue and yellow murals of the school mascot, a ram.

The gym teacher waited until the bell had rang and everyone was seated in the bleachers before speaking.

"Alright everyone, I'm Mr. Russell. Now you all know we've had the same... sometimes deemed 'ugly' uniforms for the past couple years but in an exciting new twist, I was actually given a budget to purchase new ones!" he exclaimed as the class laughed and clapped.

"Finally" Iggy whispered to me, "those old shorts made me itch in my-" Fang slapped Iggy's arm before he could finish, I was glad because I did not want to hear the end of that sentence.

"Anyways, that's what in the boxes you see piled at the back of the gym there. Go ahead and pick you size and then go get changed. Girls uniforms on the left, boys on the right"

My hopes were immediately crushed when I reached the uniforms and saw the light blue t - shirts lined with yellow around the hem and sleeves and yellow shorts.

I was the last one and so I stood there staring, unsure of what to do.

"Having trouble?" Mr. Russell asked as he walked up beside me, "what size are you?" he asked me, he seemed perfectly nice, just trying to be helpful.

"Small" I replied softly.

He rummaged around in the boxes before finding my size and handing them to me, "there you go" he smiled.

I stood there for a few seconds staring at the revealing outfit in my hands.

"Is there a problem?" he asked me.

I shook my head and forced a smile onto my face, thanking him and making my way to the change room doors that sat between the two sets of bleachers.

I entered and was thankful to find individual stalls branching off of the general changing area.

As I closed an locked the door I sat down and threw my head into my hands.

 _You can do this Max,_ a voice in the back of my mind spoke up, _since when have you ever cared what other people think of you? It's only one year, you'll_ _never see these people again._

Internal me was right, maybe this wouldn't be too bad.

I took a deep breath in before slipping off my clothes and slipping on the gym uniform, looking at myself in the small mirror hung on the back of the pale yellow stall door.

My scars, some still healing, were pretty visible to say the least.

 _Fuck it,_ I thought and pulled my hair up into a high pony tail, they were already going to see everything, no point in trying to hide anything.

When I emerged from the stall I braced myself for the reactions of my fellow classmates but they'd all already changed and vacated the change room, I guess I'd taken longer than I thought I had with the pep talk and all.

I took a few more deep breaths before yanking the door open and stepping out into the gymnasium filled with teenagers.

Mr. Russell stared at me, startled for a brief second before regaining his composure and directing his eyes towards the entire class.

"O-okay class" he stuttered, poor guy, "we'll rarely be in the gymnasium, most of this course takes place in the fitness room upstairs or on the track outside and since it's going to cool down soon we're going to head outside for a run" he said clearing his throat as he obviously tried very hard not to stare at my damaged skin.

"Grab a partner, you'll be comparing times and eventually racing each other at the end of the week..." and with that he turned towards the back door that led to the track at the back of the school and proper it open, letting in a gentle breeze.

"Partners?" I heard Fangs deep voice from next to me.

"A-are you sure?" I asked quietly, looking at him.

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?'

"I mean..." I trailed off as I looked down at myself.

Fang rolled his eyes, "Shut up, you're kickass, a survivor, let's go",

and with that Fang waltzed off towards the back door, leaving me stunned.


End file.
